


Pequeño Milagro.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri son un par de idiotas adorables, Furihata Kousei sera Akashi Kousei despues de todo, M/M, Masaomi intenta ser un buen padre, Mpreg no explícito, Pero no es una violación... creo..., consentimiento dudoso, relación lenta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Y la felicidad está en un pequeño pueblo, lejos del bullicio, de la ciudad, de las clases especiales y de un padre que no conoce, y qué no quiere conocer.
Relationships: Akashi Masaomi & Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Masaomi & Furihata Kouki, Akashi Masaomi & Furihata Kousei, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Furihata Kouki & Furihata Kousei, Kagami Taiga / Kuroko Tetsuya & Kagami Hikaru, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Relación menor Akashi Masaomi/Akashi Shiori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Kousei.

**Author's Note:**

> Si leyeron la advertencia, sabrán que aquí hay Mpreg, no es explícito, pero sí se menciona un embarazo, por el momento.
> 
> Si, Kousei llama a Kouki mamá (ternurita) y no me importa que nuestro chihuahua sea un macho.
> 
> Si no te gusta, POR FAVOR, NO LEAS. Si te pasas esta advertencia por el **** entonces no comentes nada estúpido. 
> 
> Estás debidamente advertido.
> 
> Si por el contrario te gusta la pareja y no te importa el Mpreg o que un hombre sea llamado mamá, ¡Bienvenido y disfruta tu lectura!

—¡Es un niño muy listo!

Desde su perspectiva, su maestra está exagerando, ¿Cómo podría decir que es un niño muy listo cuando todo es realmente fácil de aprender? Podría decir que los otros niños eran un poco... ¿lentos? ¿tontos?, pero mamá no necesita saber eso.

—¡Lo sé! — Su madre dice, parece orgulloso de él, y ese es un sentimiento que abraza con gusto dentro de su pecho, su madre es la única persona de la que quiere escuchar elogios y felicitaciones, es por mamá que él está aquí después de todo, es mamá la única persona que quiere impresionar, para ver su sonrisa y la forma en que lo mira, como si él fuera la única persona en el mundo que necesita.

Y así es, así ha sido durante siete años, y no quiere ni necesita nada más.

—¿No ha pensado en enviarlo a clases especiales? Sinceramente, Furihata-san, ya no hay mucho que pueda enseñarle en clases. — La maestra dice, hay vergüenza en su voz, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo por admitirlo en voz alta. —Sería triste no verlo más, pero definitivamente su inteligencia no es algo que se debe desperdiciar en un aula como esta.

Furihata Kouki sostiene con fuerza la mano de su pequeño, mirándolo por un momento, la mirada carmesí del niño se cruza con la mirada café de su madre, la sonrisa de antes sigue en los labios del mayor, sin embargo, hay algo diferente.

Por un segundo es como si su madre volara lejos de él, esa sonrisa que no es una sonrisa, el destello fugaz de su mirada que se oscurece, el anhelante deseo de su madre por darle más, pero la terrible verdad en donde, con un empleo de bibliotecario, eso es, simplemente imposible.

Furihata Kousei sonríe, sus pequeños, delgados y blancos dedos se aferran a la mano de su madre.

—No quiero ir a clases especiales. — Dice, mientras su entrecejo se frunce, su pequeña y dulce cara pretendía mostrar una actitud seria y enfatizada, sin embargo, sus rasgos infantiles y suaves lo hacen lucir demasiado lindo en lugar de molesto — Quiero quedarme aquí, mamá. — Kousei sacude ligeramente la mano de su madre, él entiende perfectamente porque su madre no puede permitirse llevarlo a esas clases especiales y no está molesto por ello, tampoco decepcionado.

Kousei tiene solo siete años, y es por eso que él entiende porque las personas se asombran cada vez que puede responder una pregunta difícil o cuando puede resolver con facilidad una multiplicación con cuatro dígitos sin la necesidad de una calculadora, entiende que, para su edad, haber terminado de leer todos los libros de la pequeña biblioteca escolar es sorprendente, así como haber memorizado cada palabra que ha leído. Pero para Furihata Kousei no son nada más que cosas insignificantes.

Él no necesita una clase especial, lo único que necesita es quedarse en casa con mamá y beber jugo de frutas cuando están viendo la televisión, comer golosinas después de una rica cena hecha con amor por mamá y reírse de mamá cuando intenta ayudarlo con las tareas escolares, pero al final es Kousei quien termina explicando cosas a mamá.

Esa es la felicidad.

Y la felicidad está en un pequeño pueblo, lejos del bullicio, de la ciudad, de las clases especiales y de un padre que no conoce, y qué no quiere conocer. Él sabe que su familia no es como la de otros niños, con un papá y una mamá, otros niños preguntan, curiosos por saber qué ocurrió con su "papá", otros niños se burlan, pero Kousei hace oídos sordos; sabe que, si pregunta, probablemente mamá le dirá, pero el problema principal es que Kousei no quiere saber, si hubo o no una razón para no estar con ellos durante todos esos años.

Para él, no hay nadie más en su mundo que mamá, no hay nadie más importante que mamá.

La felicidad está aquí, en su pequeña casa con un jardín perfectamente cuidado, está en las mañanas y un desayuno compartido, está en un futón que huele a sol y al suavizante barato que mamá compra, la felicidad está en las noches, escuchando un cuento para irse a la cama que mamá lee con una voz soñolienta; su felicidad está en los besos y abrazos de mamá.

—Regresemos a casa, mamá.

Su felicidad es mamá.

—Nos vemos mañana sensei.

—Nos vemos mañana, Furihata-san.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

Furihata Kouki es feliz, de alguna manera que él no merece, es inmensamente feliz.

—¡Mamá! — Y la razón de esta felicidad es esta pequeña y linda persona que besa su mejilla y lo abraza con eterno afecto, es un niño demasiado hermoso, realmente amable e indudablemente inteligente y perspicaz.

Es imposible negar quien es su padre.

Cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos que brillan con un hermoso rojo sangre, Kousei es la viva imagen de Akashi Seijuro.

El tipo que tiene que ganar en todo, incluso en los genes. Lo que no es justo, porque Kousei estuvo en su vientre durante casi nueve meses, sin embargo, ¿que vio cuando tuvo al niño en sus brazos?

¡Por supuesto que vio al bebé más hermoso del mundo! ¡Ese fue Kousei! ¡Una mata de cabello rojo y unos fuertes pulmones venían incluidos!

Pero, a veces, Kouki desearía que no se parecieran tanto, de esa manera podrían ser libres, libres de la maldición que el propio Furihata Kouki se arrojó cuando decidió acostarse con el Ex Capitán de Rakuzan, cuando pensó que no habría otra oportunidad para ser amado por el hombre de sus sueños.

Podría haber sido un enamoramiento masoquista, como dijo Kuroko después de que Kouki le hablará sobre cómo no había podido olvidar al Emperador, sin embargo, en ese momento Kouki se refería a que en realidad no podía olvidar el miedo que le provocó, aún tenía pesadillas que involucran a un loco Emperador, tijeras y sangre, mucha sangre.

Finalmente, en el cumpleaños de Kuroko, pudo dejar atrás ese miedo, y descubrió como en realidad Akashi Seijuro era.

Fue amable, inteligente, agradable, sincero, perspicaz y su sonrisa era demasiado hermosa y perfecta para ser real.

Era inevitable que Furihata Kouki se enamorará de él, después de todo, ¿no era Kouki el tipo de perdedor que se enamora de la única persona que no podrá obtener jamás?

Entonces, lo único que debía hacer era no hacer nada, y esperar. Esperar a que los latidos de su corazón dejaran de ser arrítmicos cuando escuchaba a Kuroko hablar sobre sus reuniones habituales con la Generación de los Milagros, especialmente cuando mencionaba a "Akashi-kun".

No haría nada, esperando que sus sentimientos pudieran desaparecer como la espuma del mar, se consumieran con la facilidad con que se quema el papel y las cenizas se lanzarán al viento. Esperaba el día en que se despertara y descubriera que ya no estaba enamorado de Akashi Seijuro.

Por eso rechazó todas las veces que Kuroko lo invito a esas reuniones, necesitaba mantenerse alejado del hombre de sus sueños y porque sabía que Kuroko solo estaba siendo amable con él, era solo una extraña casualidad que siempre lo llamaran cuando el castaño estaba con él, así que solo estaba siendo cortés ¿Por qué invitaría a un don nadie a esas reuniones de seres super especiales?

La primera vez que Kuroko lo invito, sinceramente se sintió en las nubes, porque según las propias palabras de la sombra de Seirin, fue el mismo Akashi quien le pidió que lo invitara, Furihata tuvo una pequeña esperanza, que se consumió tan rápido como el azúcar en el café, porque Akashi estaba invitando a todos en realidad, no solo él, su capitán, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Fukuda, Kawahata, Tsuchida, cualquiera que estuviera interesado en asistir era bienvenido.

Furihata dijo que no, y no entendió del todo la mirada de Kuroko.

Y así, los tres años en Seirin pasaron.

Furihata aún esperaba el día en que despertara sin sentir el cálido sentimiento del amor, y el dolor que ese cálido sentimiento provocaba, sin embargo, amargamente descubrió que ese no era el caso, incluso parecía que se enamoraba un poco más cada día, especialmente cuando era imposible evitar al Emperador; campamentos, cumpleaños (Kuroko y Kagami), algunas fiestas importantes como Navidad, donde tuvieron algunas reuniones y por supuesto, los juegos.

Los capitanes se verían más seguido también, y Furihata contra todo pronóstico y sus propias quejas, fue nombrado capitán.

En todas esas ocasiones, Furihata descubre un poco más sobre Akashi, por ejemplo, descubrió que, la elección de trabajo alternativa de Akashi es ser un jugador de shogi profesional, sus aficiones son, por supuesto, el shogi, Go, y el Ajedrez Internacional.

Tiene un caballo blanco, que se llama Yukimaru, que, al parecer adora porque fue un regalo de su madre, igual que el básquet. Kouki también amaba a la mujer, cuando escuchó accidentalmente a Akashi hablando de su madre, pudo detectar el cariño innegable en su voz, desde entonces Akashi Shiori tiene un espacio especial en su corazón.

Su comida favorita es la sopa de tofu (Kouki podría haber aprendido a cocinar por eso, o quizás no) y odiaba las algas (sinceramente saber esto lo llevó a un ataque de risas). Y particularmente odia a los perros desobedientes porque no lo escuchan, Nigou parece ser una excepción, seguramente por el parecido con Kuroko.

Además, su tipo de chica son chicas que tienen dignidad.

Al menos, Kouki sabe que jamás tuvo una oportunidad con el heredero del imperio Akashi.

Furihata Kouki no es una chica y no tiene dignidad.

Porque cuando Akashi estaba tan ebrio que comenzó a coquetear con él, Kouki debió detenerlo, solo fue el alcohol en su sistema, el heredero estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre y mucho menos quién era él, de haberlo sabido era un hecho que jamás lo habría arrinconado y besado en la forma apasionada y voraz en que lo hizo.

Fue durante la fiesta de graduación que la Generación de los Milagros organizó, principalmente por idea de Momoi y Kise, sin embargo, la invitación se extendió a sus equipos correspondientes, Furihata Kouki debió negarse, pero, sabiendo que quizás sería la última oportunidad para ver a Akashi, aceptó la invitación, no felizmente.

Ese día Furihata dejó atrás su dignidad, su moral y principios, porque Furihata Kouki tuvo sexo con un Akashi Seijuro alcoholizado, su propia condición no era mejor habiendo tomado algunas copas de vino y un par de tragos de tequila, pero al menos Kouki sabia para quien habría las piernas como una ramera.

El dolor de su primera vez, entregada a un hombre inexperto, no lo olvidaría jamás, el olor del alcohol en el aliento de Akashi que rozaba su mejilla cuando jadeaba cada vez que se empujaba dentro de él, la sensación del césped húmedo bajo su piel y la desesperación de Akashi buscando solo su placer sin importarle su compañero.

No fue como planeo perder su virginidad, no hubo una cena romántica, ni los nervios compartidos con su pareja, tampoco hubo amor, solo deseo. El deseo borracho y el deseo egoísta.

No había palabras hermosas de un por siempre.

Aun así, fue todo lo que Kouki pudo soñar.

Y aun cuando lo que hizo fue de lo peor, de lo más bajo... aun así una entidad allá arriba decidió que debería ser bendecido con un bebé.

Un bebé de Akashi y él.

La familia Furihata no fue feliz, no tanto como él y Kouki no les dijo quién era el padre, también dejó en claro que no importa que, él iba a tenerlo. No quiso decepcionar a mamá y papá, tampoco quiso preocupar a su hermano mayor, pero él definitivamente no diría nada del bebé a su padre, porque probablemente ni siquiera recordaba con quien había tenido sexo en el jardín de la recepción de la fiesta.

E incluso si lo hacía, el futuro de Akashi Seijuro era brillante e infinito ¿Realmente lo dejaría de lado por un bebé que no deseo? Incluso si Akashi era amable y un caballero, que tal vez respondería por el bebé, él no debería, esto es algo que Kouki ocasionó con sus acciones egoístas.

Ese bebé era solo suyo.

—¡Mamá! — Kousei grito, el castaño parpadeo un par de veces antes de girar levemente su cabeza para ver a su pequeño. — Debes apagar las velas. — El niño señaló el pastel en la mesa de la cocina, había dos velas sobre el pastel, que formaban el número 26, que reflejaba el número de años vividos hasta ahora, de los cuales, los últimos ocho fueron lo mejor.

—Bien. — Kouki sonrió suavemente, observando a su pequeño con amor. Todos los cambios en su vida fueron por él, ninguno fue malo, pese a lo que Kouta dijo, no le importo mudarse a un pueblo en medio de la nada, así como dejar sus estudios por un trabajo que apenas le daba para pagar un pequeño lugar, no le importo cortar todos sus contactos después de su mudanza, especialmente con Kuroko.

Kouta dijo que su brillante futuro se arruinaría por un estúpido capricho, pero, Kouki sabe que su brillante futuro está aquí, junto a Kousei. Todos los días son brillantes, sorprendentes y cálidos junto a su hijo, cada día encuentra una razón por la que decidir tener a Kousei fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en su vida.

Imaginar su vida sin Kousei a su lado, es simplemente impensable.

—¡Recuerda que debes desear algo! — Kousei le recordó, luego aplaudió cuando el castaño soplo las velas, ver la cálida sonrisa de su madre fue suficiente y definitivamente valió las horas que estuvo con la vecina aprendiendo a hornear un pastel, incluso si el pago fueron pellizcos en las mejillas y abrazos sofocantes.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su mamá lo hizo olvidar esa tortura.

—¿Qué deseaste mamá? — Aunque Kousei ya sabía la respuesta, es lo mismo que deseo el año pasado y fue también su propio deseo de cumpleaños.

Porque no hay nada que desee en este mundo más que ser feliz con mamá.

—¡Por supuesto que fue estar con Kousei y ser felices otro año! —Kousei asintió complacido y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, fue demasiado, exactamente igual a la de Akashi Seijuro cuando algo salía como él había planeado, fue satisfacción y arrogancia ¿Dónde aprendió este niño eso?

Kouki se rindió, desde que Kousei es _su_ (de Seijuro) hijo, entonces, es de suponer que no necesita verlo para aprenderlo, ese tipo de arrogancia, autosuficiencia y autoestima elevada al mil, es algo que ya viene incluido en el paquete. 

¡Malditos genes de la familia Akashi!

Kousei es un niño especial, lo supo desde que lo vio, no solo por ser su hijo, porque, siendo sinceros para las madres sus hijos son especiales en todos los sentidos, únicos e irrepetibles, pero, con Kousei fue un poco diferente a lo que Kouki pensaba, la cuestión es que Kousei fue más especial, en muchos sentidos.

En cuestión de inteligencia, actitud de liderazgo, aptitudes impresionantes que ningún otro niño había mostrado, parecía tener un talento innato.

Como su padre.

Pero Kousei no era su padre, y con el mismo nivel de miedo que orgullo, Kouki no se olvidó de dejarlo disfrutar de su niñez, él no quería ser otro tipo de "Akashi Masaomi", no quería presionar a su hijo con "la perfección de la familia Akashi".

Así que las tardes libres, los juegos y las risas compartidas eran una tradición para su pequeña familia. Sin embargo, desde que Kousei dejó de ser un bebé, con las mejillas sonrosadas Kouki debe admitir que quien más disfruta los juegos infantiles es él, con Kousei a su lado sonriendo de lado y con una ceja ligeramente alzada viéndolo disfrutar y reír como un pequeño, se pregunta ¿quién es el niño y quien es el adulto?

Luego, está el básquet, hace años que Kouki no sujetaba un balón de básquet en sus manos, lo que cambió inesperadamente cuando una tarde, mientras limpiaba su pequeño espacio, Kousei encontró un viejo balón. Recuerdos gratos y no tanto se vertieron en sus memorias, con su equipo, sus amigos y los tres años más divertidos, entrañables y al mismo tiempo dolorosos.

Sostuvo en sus manos el balón, mientras le contaba a Kousei sobre cinco increíbles tipos, que fueron llamados genios, la Generación de los Milagros; y como Seirin, su equipo, los derroto a todos con un fantasma de su lado, el sexto jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros.

Kousei escuchó con atención y emoción contenida.

Sabía que no debería explayarse más allá de lo que solo un simple espectador podía contar, nunca mencionó que Kuroko se convirtió en algo así como su mejor amigo a lo largo de los tres años en su estancia en el equipo, su encuentro con el Emperador y la canasta que hizo ni siquiera se mencionó, su única oportunidad de lucir genial se esfumó como la espuma del mar, también esperaba que su tono fuera el mismo cuando le hablo sobre Akashi Seijuro que el que utilizo con todos los demás, si Kousei noto que del capitán de Rakuzan no dijo mucho, en comparación con los otros integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros, no dijo nada en absoluto, lo que fue un alivio para Kouki.

Ese día culminó con ellos dos en el parque del centro, con las canastas enmohecidas, siendo utilizadas por primera vez en años.

Como en todo lo que Kousei hacia, resultó ser un genio innato para esto también, lo que, en verdad, no fue una sorpresa para Kouki.

—¡Felicidades mamá! — Kousei se lanzó a sus brazos, que siempre le darán la bienvenida. — ¡Te amo!

—¡También te amo! — Un beso fue depositado en su mejilla, Kouki lo devolvió, junto con mil más. — ¡Gracias por el pastel! ¡Gracias por amarme! ¡Gracias por ser mi hijo!

 _Y perdóname por no poder darte más, darte todo lo que mereces_ , quiso decir, porque Kouki también lo sabía, que el talento de su hijo estaba siendo desperdiciado aquí, sabía que el niño se aburría en clases porque eran demasiado fáciles para él, un lugar como este, en medio de la nada no tenía escuelas de música, ni equipos de básquet a los que Kousei pudiera unirse, pero, quizás lo que más le duele es saber que, incluso si los hubiera, Kouki no podría permitirse tales gastos.

Kouta y sus padres lo ayudarían si su orgullo no fuera más grande que su miedo, lo que, en realidad era bastante sorprendente, porque Kouki jamás pensó que su miedo pudiera ser superado por algo más.

No obstante, Kouki era orgulloso, ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Ni sus padres ni Kouta son malos, es solo que, Kouki los decepcionó y fue un gran shock, sinceramente, colocándose en los zapatos de su familia, fue duro imaginar que el hijo pequeño al que le dieron amor incondicional, en el que confiaron y creyeron, llego un día y les dijo que estaba embarazado, que no les diría quien era el padre y que, pasara lo que pasara tendría al bebé, derrumbando el futuro brillante que pensaron, tendría.

Entonces un día, una epifanía vino, Kouki hizo sus maletas y se fue de casa.

Tenía solo dieciocho años, todos los ahorros de su vida en su mochila, una maleta con nada más que ropa y una vida creciendo en su interior que, dependería de él. Pero Kouki no tuvo miedo, en su lugar, parecía que el valor y la determinación florecían dentro de él, como nunca en su vida.

La vida en la ciudad era bastante costosa, en comparación con este pequeño pueblo que no figuraba en los mapas o en Google Maps. Luego, cuando Kousei nació, fue aún más impensable regresar a Tokio.

Una mirada.

Solo una mirada y todos sabrían o por lo menos sospecharían sobre los orígenes de Kousei.

Orígenes que Kouki no quería ni sabía cómo explicar, especialmente a Akashi Seijuro, o a su aterrador padre, Akashi Masaomi.

Para ser sinceros Kouki tenía miedo de ambos hombres, porque, cuando las cosas están dichas y hechas, Kousei era un Akashi, nada ni nadie podía negarlo, entonces ¿La familia Akashi le quitaría a Kousei? ¿Qué diría Akashi Seijuro al saber de Kousei? ¿De la manera en que fue concebido...? Kouki está bien con ser odiado por el mundo entero, no importaba en realidad, lo que otros pensaran, lo que Akashi Seijuro pensara de él (aun dolería, porque aún lo amaba, incluso después de todos esos años lejos del hombre, seguía esperando el día en que se despertara para darse cuenta que ya no estaba locamente enamorado de él), solo esperaba que Kousei pudiera perdonarlo y que, lo dejara estar a su lado.

Tal vez ya no sería la genial e increíble mamá de su pequeño, pero si Kousei algún día preguntara, entonces Kouki le diría todo.

—Creo que mamá lo entendió mal. — Kousei sostuvo el rostro de Kouki con sus manos, eran cálidas y al contrario que Kouki, nunca temblaron, sus ojos se encontraron, el cálido chocolate con una determinada mirada carmesí. — Soy yo quien es inmensamente afortunado por tenerte, si tuviera mil vidas más, en cada una de ellas te elegiría para ser mi mamá.

¡Este niño! ¡Estas palabras!

Kouki sintió sus ojos inundados en lágrimas de pura felicidad.

—¡Estoy tan contento de que hayas nacido! ¡Gracias por ser mi mamá! ¡No necesito a nadie más que a mamá! —Cada palabra que sus labios decían están destinadas a tranquilizar su corazón, fueron como un calmante natural, era como si su hijo pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y deliberadamente dijera lo que quería escuchar más que nada.

—Umm, no necesito a nadie más que a Kousei.

Kousei sonrió, abrazó a Kouki y pensó que _mamá realmente no sabe mentir, ¡es adorable!._

Kousei sabe que su mamá no ha olvidado a su papá, donde sea que esta persona esté, y que contrario a lo que se pensará, su mamá está dispuesto a decirle, de hecho, a veces, es bastante obvio como su mamá inicia una conversación que lo llevaría a preguntar por su padre, si fuera como los niños de su salón de clases, probablemente su curiosidad ganaría, o el anhelo por conocer un poco del hombre, sin embargo, no es así para Kousei, usando su ingenio para regresar la intención, siempre termina con más detalles sobre la familia de su madre y con un castaño levemente frustrado por eso.

Kousei no quiere saber nada de su "padre".

Quizás porque ha crecido viendo a su mamá llorando por ese hombre. Nadie que haga llorar a su madre es aceptable a sus ojos, porque su mamá merece lo mejor.

Y, ese padre idiota suyo en realidad dejó ir a la mejor persona del mundo, su madre que es encantador, adorable, amable, que sabe tantos cuentos para ir a dormir, cuentos que Kousei no ha leído en ningún lado; su madre que sabe hacer magia con la comida, su favorito será por siempre la sopa de tofu que cocina.

(Aunque Kousei lo ama, también sabe que su madre tendrá algunos defectos, por ejemplo, como lo obliga a comer algas, algún día Kousei las hará desaparecer del mundo. Mientras tanto, Kousei tendrá que seguir comiéndolas sino quiere ver a su madre _realmente_ enojado).

Mamá que también es torpe y sí, su torpeza es una de sus cosas buenas, ¿acaso ese hombre nunca lo vio tropezar con cosas inexistentes en su camino? Fue un poco preocupante, pero adorable cuando, con la cara roja de vergüenza su mamá mira a los lados y espera que nadie lo haya visto. Kousei quiere crecer rápidamente para sujetar su mano cada vez que camina a su lado e impedir que se caiga. Es un sentimiento de protección inevitable.

Su madre que, mientras otras se decepcionaron porque su hijo no hizo algo bien, su mamá le dedicaría una radiante sonrisa y estaría tan o más orgulloso como si en realidad Kousei fue el Emperador del mundo, algunos dirían que está exagerando, pero él sabe que es así como es.

Porque mamá lo ama. Y también porque lo amaba, a veces se enojaba con él y le diría en que estaba equivocado, que debería hacer para corregirlo y enseñarle a hacer lo correcto.

Le dijo que estaba bien no ser perfecto, que equivocarse era de humanos, especialmente los niños, le dijo que no necesariamente esperaba que fuera un gran abogado o un reconocido médico o un genio de la NASA; lo único que esperaba es que amara lo que hacía, que donde sea que esté, sea feliz.

¿Por qué elegirías apartarte en lugar de hacer tuyo todo eso?

¿Qué es más importante que el amor?

Kousei no lo entiende.

Todo lo que sabe, es que este tipo de vida es preciada para él. Contrario a lo que su mamá piensa, Kousei es feliz aquí, en donde al llegar a casa, son solo mamá y él.

Mamá, que lo trata como a un bebé, y no como el genio que dicen que es.

Él, que actúa como un bebé y no como el genio que sabe, es.

Todo lo que quiere es que este tipo de vida dure para siempre.

_No lo hace._

Y Kousei _realmente_ odia cuando las cosas no salen como él lo quiere.


	2. Una partida de shogi.

Akashi Masaomi es un hombre de negocios, y si le permiten añadir, es un buen hombre de negocios. Su desempeño es más que excelente en ese ámbito, literalmente, él nació para eso.

Desde que era un niño su padre le enseñó lo que debería saber sobre la empresa, sobre la familia y sobre todo, lo que significaba ser un Akashi; debe ser orgulloso, un genio en todo lo que hace, perspicaz, creer en sí más que en nadie más, a tal punto en que si dice que el cielo es rojo, incluso si el basto azul se extiende detrás de él, nadie negara lo que dice.

Debe aprender a leer a los demás, a detectar cada pequeña mentira o debilidad para aprovecharlos al máximo, cada movimiento que hace, debe ser pensado con extremo cuidado, tres pasos más adelante que todos.

Sin tener ninguna debilidad, así es un Akashi.

No es nada más que perfecto.

Akashi Masaomi también fue un esposo, y Shiori siempre le dijo que fue un buen esposo. (Aunque él dudó de eso, Masaomi iba a la deriva cuando no se trataba de números, productos internos brutos, calcular los gastos netos o creando estrategias para aumentar la producción y ventas.)

Incluso cuando su padre nunca le dijo cómo serlo, porque estaba muy ocupado haciendo crecer los números en su empresa, sin embargo, fue Shiori quien lo guió en este aspecto y no pudo tener una mejor guía, fue la hermosa y amable mujer quien se acercó con una sonrisa y le enseño, le enseño a sonreír, le enseñó a soñar, le mostró que amar no era de ninguna manera una debilidad, que por el contrario te volvía una persona aún más fuerte, porque ya no estaría solo nunca más, sus corazones se unieron, latirán a un mismo tono y finalmente, serian solo uno.

Y por primera vez Akashi Masaomi amó y supo cuán hermoso es ese sentimiento.

Se arriesgó a exponer su corazón, profundamente enterrado entre máscaras y sonrisas falsas, entre mentiras y engaños, entre la razón y la responsabilidad de ser un Akashi.

Fue un hermoso sueño, que terminó más rápido de lo que había querido.

Akashi Masaomi es padre. Y como padre, fue igual a su propio padre.

Le enseñó a su hijo lo que significa ser un Akashi... y nada más, y está seguro que su amada Shiori estaría decepcionada de él, porque él sabe el tipo de presión que coloca en los hombros de su hijo; no tener derecho a cometer el más mínimo error, el terror y la decepción consigo mismo, es lo mismo que él sintió.

Pero, al menos, él tenía a Shiori a su lado, la mujer fue el único pilar que mantuvo su cordura, que lo mantenía a salvo en un cálido capullo de amor y ternura.

Sabe que algo cambió en su hijo durante la escuela secundaria, pero, no tuvo el valor de enfrentar a su hijo y preguntar si estaba bien. Eso no es lo que un Akashi haría, eso no es lo que hizo su padre.

Eso es algo que solo su amable y amorosa esposa haría.

Sin embargo, más allá de estar orgulloso de la absoluta perfección de Seijuro, se encontró preocupado.

Y luego, antes de que se diera cuenta, Seijuro cambio de nuevo, fue tal vez en su primer año en la preparatoria Rakuzan, en donde era el capitán del equipo de básquet.

El básquet fue algo que su esposa le enseñó a Seijuro antes de que enfermara gravemente y muriera, Masaomi recuerda vagamente la escena de su mujer y su hijo jugando con una pelota en su jardín, recuerda vagamente haber sonreído con ternura cuando su pequeño hijo le mostró la pelota y lo invitó a jugar con ellos.

Esa no fue la primera vez que se sintió completo, pero que sabría él que sería la última vez.

La razón de su cambio, fue la derrota en la Winter Cup.

Esa fue la primera vez que su hijo probó la derrota, como un Akashi debió sentirse decepcionado, pero como padre extrañamente se sintió preocupado y aliviado, quizás por eso, en lugar de regañarlo, por primera vez se acercó y le dio un abrazo, pensando que, eso es lo que su esposa haría, eso es lo que hizo la primera vez que Akashi Masaomi fracaso.

Y fue un largo camino hacia la aceptación para ambos, para él y para Seijuro. Para aceptar juntos el trastorno de identidad disociativo de Seijuro y la disfunción que había entre ambos, especialmente con Masaomi y la idea de la perfección que su padre grabó en él.

No fue fácil, pero poco a poco las cosas cambiaron para ellos.

Luego, Masaomi vio las sonrisas tontas y las miradas bobas de Seijuro. Y Masaomi se encontró riéndose de él en secreto, porque él y Seijuro fueron un desastre cuando se trató del amor. Solo esperaba que la persona que Seijuro eligió sea igual de buena que su Shiori.

Se preocupó por el nivel de stalker de su hijo y un tal Kuroko Tetsuya cuando descubrió que este último le proporcionó información, fotos, videos y audios ilimitados de un niño (el compañero de Kuroko) a su hijo, no estaba seguro de que tan legal era eso, incluso con el consentimiento de Kuroko.

Vio a su hijo lucir expectante cada vez que tenía una de sus reuniones con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, desde que esas reuniones se extendían a cualquiera que quisiera ir, sin embargo, siempre llego a casa con una mirada ligeramente apagada, porque, a pesar de que era divertido estar con todos (los milagros y sus compañeros de equipo), cuando la presencia de su primer amor brilló por su ausencia, siempre se decepciono un poco.

Ni siquiera Kuroko pudo convencerlo de asistir y por lo que Masaomi sabe, Kuroko es del tipo de persona a la que no quieres llevar la contra corriente.

Masaomi le dijo que debería hacer su invitación única y exclusivamente al niño, y de ser posible, en persona. La respuesta que recibió fue sorprendente en muchos aspectos.

—No creo que eso sea correcto, padre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Posiblemente, me tiene miedo.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

Así fue como Akashi Masaomi escuchó por primera vez el tan conocido (y temido) "incidente de las tijeras".

—Si sirve de algo, estaba cien por ciento seguro, de que lo evitaría.

Masaomi asintió, el silencio cayó sobre ambos hombres, el patriarca de la familia Akashi se sintió levemente perdido, y en conflicto. Él no era mejor que Akashi Seijuro en asuntos del corazón, si Shiori no hubiera iniciado el cortejo, seguramente su padre habría tenido que concertar algún matrimonio con una de las señoritas, hijas de sus socios.

—Pensé que ustedes dos habían conversado durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuroko-kun.

—Lo hicimos, sí. Intente ser amable. Pero padre, se desmayó al verme.

La sirvienta que entró para servir el té, se sorprendió con la risa fácil y ligera de Masaomi, esa fue la primera vez en años que se reía de esa manera.

Akashi Masaomi es padre, y aunque lo ha sido por veintiséis años ya, aún sigue descubriendo lo que ser padre significa. Es feliz, porque se encuentra descubriéndolo junto a su hijo y el de Shiori.

— ¿Akashi-sama? —Su chofer llamó, justo después de detener el elegante y costo automóvil.

Masaomi observó la pequeña escuela que estaba frente a él, definitivamente, necesitaba una renovación con urgencia, y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en este lugar el día de hoy, como un buen hombre de negocios sabe que la publicidad es buena para su nombre y su empresa, por eso, de vez en cuando participa en este tipo de eventos de caridad.

Se supone que Seijuro debería estar aquí hoy, como su heredero y futuro CEO, sin embargo, asuntos apremiantes lo obligaron a estar ausente.

Masaomi soltó un suspiro, era fastidioso. No, no el hecho de hacer algo por este lugar, por esa escuela, por esos niños. Después de todo, es probable que los niños sean las personas más inocentes y con intenciones verdaderas al acercarse a él, desde admiración hasta curiosidad, pero nunca vio en los ojos de un niño la avaricia, mucho menos envidia.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió y sus propios guardias de seguridad, junto con el avaricioso y bonachón funcionario público y el sonriente director de la escuela.

Masaomi se acomodó el saco antes de acercarse a los hombres, mostró su mejor sonrisa y se preparó para un largo día.

— ¡Buenos días Akashi-sama! ¡Es un honor conocerlo finalmente! — El bonachón se acercó a él, Masaomi casi podía verlo frotando sus gordas manos, pero Masaomi no estaba ahí para jugar a ser amable (definitivamente estaba ahí para jugar a ser amable), ignorando la avaricia en sus ojos, se dirigió directamente al sonriente hombre detrás del bonachón.

—Es un honor para nosotros alentar la educación de nuestros niños. — Masaomi sonrió suavemente, el director se apresuró a saludar, extendiendo su mano y diciendo mil alabanzas y agradecimientos, que, Masaomi correspondió con otra sonrisa de comercial, ensayada y deslumbrante. —No es necesario que me agradezca.

—Entonces Akashi-sama, ¿Le gustaría dar un recorrido?

Masaomi asintió, volvió a acomodar su saco, desabotonado y abrochando los botones, era una pequeña manía que había desarrollado desde que era un adolescente.

El recorrido fue corto, dado que el área del inmueble escolar era pequeño, desde el jardín infantil, la primaria y escuela media, se dividen en 3 bloques, cada bloque, excepto el área infantil, está formado por varios salones de clase, un patio que comparten los tres bloques con algunos columpios que, por lo que Masaomi pudo ver, la mayoría eran inutilizables.

Finalmente, luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos, de los cuales, veinticinco fueron pura palabrería del bonachón, sobre cuánto adoraba a los niños, sobre cuánto está emocionado por esta oportunidad, pero sobre todo hablo de sí mismo y sus logros en la política y que, recientemente estaba pensando en invertir.

— ¿Qué dice Masaomi-san?

Masaomi, solo él, bien entrenado para que nada lo perturbe, sonríe con un aire de interés (falso, por supuesto, que cualquier hombre de negocios, bien versado descubriría), que de inmediato el bonachón capta, sus ojos brillan y corresponde la sonrisa de Masaomi.

Los tres se detienen frente a la puerta de uno de los salones de la primaria "2 A", el sonriente director, se apresura a explicar, limpiando el sudor de su frente, Masaomi lo ha visto hacerlo más veces de las que ha hablado.

—Pensamos que una corta visita a los niños estaría bien. — La ceja derecha de Masaomi se alzó, ¿niños? Nunca le dijeron que tendría que convivir con los niños, sí, está al tanto de que esto es una escuela, que definitivamente está llena de ellos, pero él _realmente_ no era bueno con los niños, especialmente con niños tan pequeños.

Sin embargo, asintió.

El director parecía que iba a brillar cuando aceptó reunirse con los niños, no es que pensara que era una pérdida de tiempo, eran los niños los que pensaban de esa manera, no sabe mucho acerca de otros niños, pero los niños que ha conocido en los cortos años, han sido experiencias únicas, por decir lo menos.

Y, por otra parte, no cree que los pequeños estén interesados en un hombre de mediana edad, que viste de traje y ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida enfocado en los negocios y su empresa.

¿Qué tendría de divertido hablar sobre la tasa de inflación, inversiones, recursos y transacciones contables?

El bonachón abrió la puerta sin tocar (¡Que falta de modales!).

El sonido de la tiza deslizándose sobre el pizarrón, fue lo que Masaomi escucho antes de ver al niño que escribía ágilmente, el aula estaba extrañamente en silencio, todos ellos parecían hipnotizados por el sonido de la tiza al golpear la pizarra, o quizás admiraban la hermosa escritura o al niño escribiendo, concentrado, tanto que no notó la repentina interrupción, su brazo de alzaba sobre él, su mano se movía con fluidez, números y letras, que, por la corta edad del niño deberían ser imposibles de recordar o interpretar correctamente. Sin embargo, el niño lucía sereno, como si estuviera escribiendo "1+1=2".

El entrecejo de Masaomi se frunció, cuando, finalmente su presencia fue notada, el niño se detuvo, junto con él, el ruido de la tiza, la maestra y los niños, salieron del trance y giraron sus miradas hacia ellos.

Un par de ojos carmesí es lo que Masaomi vio, junto con mechones de cabello rojo y por un segundo, la imagen de su hijo se sobrepuso a la del niño.

No.

Masaomi abrió con sorpresa sus ojos.

No es que la imagen de su hijo se sobrepuso, es que el niño es una copia casi exacta de Seijuro, Masaomi lo notó, ¿Cómo no podría? Los rasgos suaves y tiernos de su pequeña cara no hacían nada para ocultar el parecido con Seijuro, especialmente el color del iris, es el mismo que el de Seijuro, por consiguiente es el mismo hermoso color que el de Shiori, Masaomi jamás podría olvidarlo, el cálido color carmín.

— ¿Akashi-sama? —Masaomi observó al sonriente director, ¿en qué momento se había movido hasta quedar detrás del niño que era una mini versión de su hijo? — Él es Furihata Kousei, y es nuestro genio local. — Colocando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de Kousei, el director lo presentó con extraño orgullo, Masaomi no se equivocaba al pensar que es por este niño que lo han traído exactamente aquí, de todos los salones, ignorando deliberadamente a los niños más grandes y por consiguiente, más avanzados.—Es nuestro orgullo.

No hay duda.

—Buenos días, Akashi-sama.

Luego un coro de saludos, los niños siguen a Kousei, como, valga la redundancia, los seguidores al líder. Y Kousei luce cómodo con eso, Masaomi, extrañamente se sintió satisfecho.

— ¿Furihata Kousei? — Una revelación.

_Furihata._

_Kouki._

—Furihata Kouki. —Susurró por reflejo.

Imposible. Debe ser una coincidencia.

El niño frunció el ceño, y fue adorable.

— ¿Conoce a mi mamá? — Masaomi quería decir que sí, que él conoce a Furihata Kouki a través de las palabras de su hijo, a través de todas las fotos y videos que Kuroko Tetsuya envío al teléfono de Seijuro, fotos y videos de una vida normal, simple y cotidiana, pero entrañable de un chico que amaba a su familia, quería y cuidaba de sus amigos, reía, lloraba, se avergonzaba y caía, que ganaba y perdía.

Que se asustó por una película de terror, que jugaba videojuegos los fines de semana y se quedaba despierto hasta tarde por eso, quería decirle que conocía a Furihata Kouki el niño que vio, en uno de los vídeos, ser levantado con extrema facilidad por uno de sus senpais (Mitobe-senpai, recuerda haber escuchado a Furihata gritar con vergüenza y la cara ardiendo) para que la pancarta de "Únete al club de Básquet" se viera en la multitud de alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

No ha escuchado de Furihata Kouki desde hace ocho años, luego, de la aparente desastrosa fiesta de graduación que la "Generación de los Milagros" organizó.

La noche en que después de estar enamorado de Kouki por dos años, Seijuro finalmente se confesaría a Furihata Kouki.

La noche en que Seijuro se arruinó así mismo al acostarse con un perfecto desconocido luego de haber bebido demasiado.

La noche en que Masaomi bebía té en su estudio y le deseaba a su hijo suerte y serenidad, en caso de ser rechazado por el niño, por supuesto eso era algo que no quería, de ser posible, esperaba encontrar un mensaje de texto al día siguiente (o esa misma noche, si Seijuro no estaba demasiado contento para olvidarlo), con las noticias de que había un nuevo miembro en la familia Akashi.

Lamentablemente, no ocurrió. Seijuro dejó de buscar a Furihata Kouki.

Seijuro dejó ir su felicidad.

Simplemente no podía perdonarse.

—No, no lo conozco, pero he escuchado su nombre. — Kousei asiente, pero la mirada en sus ojos le dicen a Masaomi que no está satisfecho con su respuesta. Es cauteloso, su lenguaje corporal le dice que no confía en él.

La desconfianza es un rasgo que ha desarrollado a lo largo de los años, probablemente, la razón sea su mamá.

Furihata Kouki es una madre ahora, ¿es por eso que está viviendo en este pequeño pueblo casi en medio de la nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Su esposo vive o trabaja aquí? ¿Cuál fue la necesidad de mudarse aquí en lugar de quedarse en Tokio?

Masaomi observó nuevamente al niño. Realmente hay un parecido asombroso con Seijuro, es tanto, que, si fuera un espectador cualquiera que no conoció como fueron las cosas, podría decir que Kousei es el hijo de Seijuro sin temor a equivocarse.

—Kousei-kun, perdona mi atrevimiento, pero ¿cómo se llama tu padre?

—No tengo uno. Solo somos mamá y yo. — Incluso si Kousei quisiera guardar esta información, basta con que el hombre de traje negro pregunte y medio pueblo le estará diciendo lo que quiere saber y lo que no.

¿Sí no hay un padre que los obligue a mudarse, entonces, por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué esconderse aquí? ¿De qué se esconden? O mejor dicho ¿De quién?

Hace ocho años, la fiesta de graduación, alcohol por todas partes, los equipos invitados solo fueron los de "La generación de los Milagros" entre ellos, Seirin, su capitán, un Furihata Kouki que se había negado a encontrarse en las reuniones de los milagros para jugar, podría decir que al castaño no le gustaba la idea de estar cerca de ellos, sin embargo, Masaomi pasó por alto, que, en las fotos y videos que Kuroko Tetsuya mando, había ocasiones en las que otros "milagros" estaban con ellos y el castaño no parecía disgustado o temeroso, en cambio, lucía un poco tímido, especialmente avergonzado cuando el niño rubio (Kise) se colgó de sus hombros para tomar una foto.

"La madre de Furihata-kun, es una gran admiradora de Kise-kun, así que le pidió a Furihata-kun un autógrafo." — Kuroko había escrito después de mandar la foto, Masaomi pensó que Kuroko era un gran S*, mira que mandar la foto sin explicación alguna y después tardar más de media hora en escribir la razón de porque ese niño rubio (Kise) está tan cerca de Kouki.

Masaomi casi pensó que su hijo tenía un rival.

¿Entonces, por qué Furihata evitó a Seijuro en cada oportunidad que tuvo? ¿Realmente le tenía miedo? ¿Realmente le aterraba su hijo?

No, no podía ser eso, Seijuro le contó que durante uno de los campamentos, tuvieron que compartir una habitación, el privilegio de ser capitán es que podías quedarte en las cabañas para dos personas con dos camas, en lugar de compartir una habitación para cinco personas (con dos camas y un futón).

Según las propias palabras de Seijuro, (y dejando de lado las mil palabras que vomitó sobre lo lindo que Kouki se veía) en aquella ocasión, Furihata Kouki no lo evitó, sin embargo, si lo noto nervioso, la confianza con la que dirigía y hablaba con su equipo se derrumbaba cada vez que tenía que intercambiar algunas ideas con él, se sonrojaba a menudo y tartamudeaba, y a veces, temblaba ligeramente cuando Seijuro tocaba su hombro casualmente para felicitarlo por una buena jugada o un enceste. Pero, nuevamente, Kouki no parecía tenerle miedo.

Es más como...

¿Cómo si estuviera enamorado de él y tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos?

Entonces... Entonces...

¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que ese desconocido en la fiesta de graduación sea Kouki?

¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que Kousei fuera concebido aquella noche?

Fue hace ocho años, cuando Masaomi se acercó a la casa de los Furihata, casualmente una de sus reuniones de trabajo fue en Tokio, cerca de la casa que vio muchas veces en las fotos de Kuroko, (no fue difícil conseguir la dirección y por cerca, Masaomi se refiere a que tuvo que conducir dos horas para llegar ahí) Masaomi vio al niño salir de casa, alterado, asustado y a punto de llorar, desde su lugar: su automóvil, con los vidrios polarizados, nadie lo noto, después de todo, inclusos si su auto era caro, el lugar no era exactamente de clase baja, Masaomi había visto varios autos del año estacionados por aquí y por allá. Incluso en el garaje de la familia Furihata había una camioneta familiar.

Dos segundos después, quien parecía ser el padre de Furihata, salió a la puerta y gritó algo parecido a:"vas a arruinar tu futuro si sigues con esa idea".

En ese momento, no pensó demasiado, una pequeña pelea, Seijuro y él han tenido discusiones, porque esta nueva etapa de aprendizaje padre-hijo, es demasiado, incluso para Masaomi.

Pero ahora, si une los puntos detalladamente...

¿No son demasiadas coincidencias?

—Discúlpame, soy atrevido otra vez, Kousei-kun, ¿Tu madre te ha hablado de tu padre? — Masaomi dejó de prestar atención a su entorno, no noto el nerviosismo de la profesora, del director o del funcionario público bonachón, Masaomi debería dejar de llamarlos así, no obstante, si le permiten ser sincero, había olvidado sus nombres.

¡Nombre! El nombre de Kousei-kun, ¿No era otra prueba?

Kou de Kouki y Sei de Seijuro.

Kousei alzó su ceja derecha, de la misma manera en que Seijuro lo haría cuando Masaomi está siendo irracional.

El niño, por supuesto, sabe que algo está mal.

Después de todo, Kousei es el genio local. Masaomi sonríe y la puerta del salón de clases es abierta, con una gran explosión de ruido, sacudiendo el silencio que reinaba desde hace algunos momentos, el bonachón avaricioso es lanzado lejos por la persona que empujo la puerta.

La mirada del niño se ilumina y Masaomi no necesita ver quien hace que el rostro serio y estoico de Kousei, luzca como el rostro de un niño que ha visto el dulce más delicioso.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Kousei! — Kouki extiende sus brazos, ignora al bonachón avaricioso, y al elegante hombre de traje negro, aunque Kouki ya sabe quién es, todo mundo lo dijo en las calles, ¿por qué Kouki no lo sabía?

¡Ah, sí! No es muy social y se queda en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, no tiene muchos amigos, a menos que las abuelas de su pequeño grupo de literatura cuenten, y ellas no están muy versadas en las noticias sobre que la gran y prestigiosa Empresa de la familia Akashi hará algunas donaciones para la renovación de la escuela en donde su hijo estudia, e incluso si lo saben, su próxima reunión sería hasta el jueves, muy tarde para decirle que Akashi Masaomi estaría visitando las instalaciones del colegio.

Kouki envuelve a Kousei en sus brazos, agitado, buscando el aire, hecho un desastre por las veces que se ha caído, probablemente lo despidan de su empleo por dejarlo botado, sin embargo, el mayor miedo de Kouki está aquí, no tiene tiempo de ordenar viejos libros o atender al señor Hamada con su mala memoria, que lo hará recorrer toda la biblioteca por un libro que, en primer lugar, ni siquiera existe.

Y eso es todo lo que Akashi Masaomi necesita para confirmarlo.

¿Por qué Kouki tendría tanto miedo de él, sino es porque la sangre de Seijuro también recorre las venas de Kousei?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Akashi Masaomi vio el frente de la casa a donde es guiado por un adulto tembloroso y un niño que no ha dejado la mano de dicho adulto tembloroso, la casa es pequeña pero luce acogedora, las hortalizas y las flores, son cuidadas con devoción.

Las verduras y flores, incluso si no sabe nada sobre ello, puede ver, crecer sanamente, los tomates son grandes y rojos, bañados por el rocío del agua, su mirada viaja al pequeño dispositivo casero que se utiliza para regarlas, curioso.

—Lo hice. — Apunta Kousei hacia el rociador, algunas botellas de plástico, mangueras y cinta, es todo lo que utilizo. — Es fácil y ahorra trabajo a mamá.

Masaomi asintió.

Kouki introduce la llave en la puerta, tratando de recordar si esa mañana ordeno la casa o se fue sin recoger el basurero porque se le hizo tarde, eso ocurre con demasiada frecuencia, aunque al llegar a casa, el orden absoluto es lo que le espera.

Kousei siempre está allí para salvarlo, cuando se supone que debería ser al revés.

—Disculpe el desorden. — Murmuró. Abrió la puerta y casi da un brinco de alegría cuando no vio nada fuera de lugar.

Kousei entró después de quitarse los zapatos, camino como solo alguien que ha vivido toda su vida en ese lugar lo haría, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su madre y dejó la mochila en su pequeño escritorio.

Masaomi vio todo eso. Así como el nerviosismo de Kouki, que aún intentaba quitarse los zapatos.

—Perdón por la intromisión. — Y Masaomi, solo como él, logró imitar a la perfección la confianza de Kousei al vagar por la pequeña sala. Era una morada humilde, con apenas las cosas básicas, una televisión bastante antigua, una pequeña mesa de centro de madera, y dos cojines, uno al lado del otro, uno más gastado que el otro. Una cocina que está a menos de cinco pasos de la sala, todo perfectamente limpio y reluciente.

— ¿Le gustaría beber té, Akashi-sama?

—Té, sería estupendo, Kouki. — Masaomi asintió, notando y sonriendo por ello, la forma en que Kouki lo miraba después de ser llamado por su nombre.

Por supuesto, era raro en varios niveles, todo mundo en el pueblo lo llamaba "Furihata-san".

—Bien, espere un segundo. — El castaño entonces apuntó los cojines, Masaomi sonrió suavemente, e inmediatamente tomó uno, sin darse cuenta, tomó el que se veía menos viejo.

—Ese es mi cojín, mamá lo compró para mí. — Sin embargo Kousei no hizo nada para recuperarlo, sentándose en el cojín disponible, Masaomi dedujo entonces que el más desgastado le pertenecía a Kouki.

—Lo siento.

Kousei negó.

Masaomi oyó y vio a Kouki moverse en su pequeña cocina.

La habitación al lado, fue un poco más grande, la puerta corrediza se mantenía abierta, dando un buen vistazo de la habitación, igual que todo en la casa, era simple y minimalista, solo lo indispensable, pero incluso Masaomi noto la calidad del escritorio y la silla en donde descansaban los útiles escolares de Kousei, todos ellos impecables y no baratos, no se comparaban a los que había visto de otros niños ese día.

Había una pequeña estantería, llena de libros, desde libros para colorear hasta química avanzada, novelas románticas, cuentos para dormir, poesía, matemáticas, recetarios, y un libro de _hágalo usted mismo_ , de donde Kousei había sacado los pasos a seguir para armar el rociador casero.

Había también, un gran espacio que se llenaría con el futón por las noches.

Los juguetes, pequeños carros y bloques con letras y números, peluches y aviones, Masaomi sonrió cálidamente cuando vio el balón de básquet justo al lado del escritorio de Kousei.

En general, Masaomi puede decir que Kouki es una gran mamá.

— ¿Akashi-sama, sabe usted jugar shogi?

—Me gusta, sí.

Kousei dejó caer sobre la mesa un libro "Shogi para principiantes".

Antes, había querido aprender a jugar shogi para acompañar al abuelo Akari en las tardes, pero todo su entusiasmo se fue, cuando su mamá dijo que a su padre le gustaba el shogi, _¡Uggh no!_ , desde entonces el libro había acumulado polvo encima de la estantería y le enseñó a jugar dominó al abuelo Akari.

—Deme dos horas para aprender, luego, usted y yo jugaremos una partida, si gano, tendrá que dejarnos a mamá y a mí, en paz. — La cosa es que Kousei sabía, este hombre de traje negro, que valía más que su pequeña casa, dueño de una importante empresa multinacional, posiblemente, era su abuelo, y el padre de su padre.

Fue simple unir los puntos.

Masaomi observó con interés al niño, comportándose como un adulto y un genio.

El mocoso tenía agallas.

— ¿Qué pasa si gano?

—Entonces, haré lo que tú quieras, desde llamarte abuelo, hasta convencer a mamá de regresar a Tokio contigo y llamar a ese hombre "padre". — Kousei sonrió, justo como lo hace Seijuro cuando está seguro de que no perderá; esa confianza que parece ilimitada, ese brillo en sus ojos, casi puede jurar que ve el destello dorado en ellos, Masaomi se pregunta cómo es que Kousei adoptó todos esos gestos cuando nunca ha convivido con Seijuro. — Pero, no lo hagas, no lo sueñes.

— _¿Oh?_

—Yo siempre gano.

Akashi Masaomi es un excelente hombre de negocios, un buen esposo (según su esposa), y como padre aún lo intenta, sabiendo que cada día aprende algo nuevo.

Akashi Masaomi es abuelo, y cómo uno se pregunta si Kouki le dejara darle unas buenas nalgadas a este mocoso arrogante y nada adorable.

Es momento de enseñarle lo que ser un Akashi significa.

"Es la primera vez desde que Kousei nació, que experimenta la derrota, pero su rival fue excepcional, no hay vergüenza en ello.

_—He perdido. Es la primera vez desde el día en que nací. Así que esto es .... la derrota. ¡Qué cruel ... Hay un dolor inexplicable en mi pecho. No sé si seré capaz de mantener la compostura y aceptarlo."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aquí Masaomi hace referencia a que Kuroko es un Sádico.
> 
> Tarde o temprano Kousei tenía que probar la derrota!
> 
> Lo sé, muy dramático el niño xD y por supuesto, teniendo los mismos pensamientos que tuvo su padre.


	3. Mensajes y fotos.

Todo comenzó con una foto enviada a él por error, aunque en ese instante no tenía idea de que exactamente "comenzó".

Kuroko Tetsuya: _No le digas a Furihata-kun que no borre la foto, Kagami-kun_ (・｀ω'・) _._

Antes de que Akashi pudiera procesar correctamente el contenido del mensaje y por consiguiente que este no era para él, ya había visto la foto adjunta, sin poder detener el "Pfff" que salió de su boca, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al muchacho tembloroso en ella, _Furihata-kun_ , quien se veía extremadamente nervioso con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pánico pintándose en su rostro.

Quizás así se sentiría él, si lo obligarán a usar un traje de Maid.

Sin embargo, él definitivamente no se vería tan bien como _Furihata-kun_ lo hace. Pero absolutamente no querría que una foto así existiera, si fuera él, definitivamente borraría por completo su existencia.

Akashi Seijuro: _Kuroko, no creo que tu compañero, Furihata-kun, sea feliz por ello, especialmente desde que no tienes cuidado y envías la foto a otras personas, ¿No crees que se enojara contigo? Deberías borrarla._

Así que, se solidarizó con el niño, es lo mínimo que podía hacer después que Furihata-kun lo hizo reír un poco.

Su día había estado lleno de tareas y obligaciones, tediosas pero necesarias. El trabajo se había acumulado en su escritorio, especialmente desde que "despertó", desde que Bokushi fue él que se "durmió", Akashi Seijuro tuvo que tomarse un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, específicamente, tuvo que aceptar que él perdió.

Un Akashi perdió.

Él, Akashi Seijuro perdió. Pero, lejos de sentirse decepcionado, como se esperaría, se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, incluso, relajado, como si una pesada carga se hubiera retirado de sus hombros luego de caminar una larga distancia.

Fue liberador en todos los aspectos posibles. Sin embargo, contradictoriamente, fue aterrador. Especialmente cuando se paró en medio del estudio se su padre y lo enfrentó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño, esperando ver la decepción y vergüenza en la mirada calculadora y fría del patriarca de la familia, mientras sostenía su rostro con sus manos, con los codos que casi parecían estar clavados en el escritorio de elegante madera de caoba.

Un abrazo definitivamente no es lo que esperaba o una charla de "corazón a corazón", pero no mentiría cuando dice que se sintió mucho mejor después de eso, especialmente, cuando su padre le prometió que ambos irían a terapia, que, esta vez, lo harían juntos como padre e hijo.

Akashi sacudió ligeramente sus pensamientos y leyó el nuevo mensaje.

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Oh!, Akashi-kun... Furihata-kun no es del tipo que se enoja por algo así, él es muy suave_ ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

¿Oh?

Akashi alzó su ceja derecha y escribió un nuevo mensaje.

Akashi Seijuro: _Entonces, me dices que puedo contactarme con Furihata-kun, mostrarle que me mandaste su foto y él aun así, ¿no se molestara ni te guardará rencor?_

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Exacto. Se avergonzará hasta la muerte, pero no se molestara ni se enojara conmigo._

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Ese es nuestro Furihata-kun para nosotros_.

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Por ejemplo, una vez, durante una de las primeras prácticas con los senpais Kagami-kun lo sostuvo bruscamente por su camiseta y le gritó, sin embargo, cuando Kagami-kun intentó disculparse con él, Furihata-kun dijo que no había nada por lo que disculparse y nunca lo mencionó otro vez._

El pelirrojo frunció su ceño. Sinceramente si hubiera sido él, especialmente Bokushi, tendría a Kagami de rodillas y suplicando.

El tema murió allí, cuando ninguno de los dos respondió nuevamente. Akashi dejo a un lado su teléfono celular y encendió su computadora portátil, el entrenador había mencionado que le había enviado el menú de entrenamiento para los titulares y los jugadores del segundo equipo, debería darles un corto vistazo y ver si podía dar una o dos ideas. También debería terminar de revisar los documentos que tenía pendientes del consejo estudiantil, después de eso, trabajaría un poco en su ensayo para química, y, si tenía tiempo tal vez practicara un poco con el violín.

Había extrañado el sonido de las cuerdas del violín. Había extrañado solo tocar el violín, sin la presión de un maestro o la idea de tocar una pieza a la perfección, había extrañado como se sentía, solo disfrutar de la música.

No fue sino cuatro días después que Akashi Seijuro volvió a pensar en Furihata-kun.

Él había estado "durmiendo" pero eso no significaba que no recordara todo lo que pasó, desde su primera y no muy buena reunión en las escaleras del recinto donde se llevaron a cabo los partidos de la Winter Cup (con tijeras de por medio), hasta su segunda y hasta ahora último encuentro, en la duela, durante el partido de Rakuzan Vs Seirin.

El capitán de Rakuzan Vs el jugador número doce de Seirin. _Débil y patético,_ pensó.

Un tembloroso niño, que, sin hacer nada, cayó, literalmente, frente a él. Bokushi se sintió extrañamente complacido.

Pero entonces, el tembloroso, débil y patético niño se enfrentó a él, en lo que creyó era un esfuerzo fútil, por eso mismo lo subestimo.

Seirin ganó por un punto, el niño débil que fue Furihata-kun, encesto una vez, una canasta que pudo determinar el juego, si Furihata-kun no se hubiera enfrentado a él, con sus temblores y miedos, con el pánico y el nerviosismo, pero aun así determinación en su mirada y la fuerza para marcarlo, el valor para lanzar la pelota, ¿Seirin habría ganado sin ese único enceste? ¿Él habría "despertado" sin ese enceste?

—Ridículo. — ¿Por qué está pensando en ello? ¿Por qué no pensar en Kagami y su increíble presencia? El milagro que no fue un milagro, él fue la estrella en ese partido, quien más brilló, luego, estaba Kuroko, Kuroko su antiguo compañero de equipo, Kuroko y su determinación inalcanzable.

¿Qué hay de Izuki, Hyuuga o Kiyoshi? O ese otro chico que lo marcó cuando Furihata ya no pudo más.

¿Qué hay de especial en ese niño para que no deje de pensar en él y en que, debería darle una disculpa por su comportamiento, cuando los únicos con los que se ha disculpado hasta ahora son sus compañeros de equipo en Rakuzan y sus ex compañeros de Teiko?

Akashi miró la pantalla de su teléfono celular, la foto que Kuroko le había enviado por error; sabe que lo correcto debió ser borrarla, pero, de alguna manera, verla cuando está completamente estresado es, relajante de una forma que Akashi no comprende.

No sabe porque Furihata-kun se vistió de esa manera, pero definitivamente no es algo que el niño habría hecho por voluntad propia, eso sí lo sabe, porque Akashi es un experto en leer a las personas, porque, después de todo es un Akashi y algún día, heredará el imperio que su padre ha hecho crecer, entonces, más que otra cosa, Akashi no será nada más que un cordero rumbo al matadero si él no supiera leer a sus enemigos y aliados, cada uno más implacable que el anterior, si él no pudiera encantarlos y seducirlos con sus sonrisas falsas pero deslumbrantes, entonces el imperio Akashi estaría acabado.

Pero entonces, luego está Furihata-kun, que lejos de ser un enigma para él, es todo lo contrario, porque Furihata-kun es un libro completamente abierto y disponible para ser tomado en el momento que le plazca.

Es un niño simple, debería decirse, sin ánimos de ofender. Está seguro que ha conocido a muchas personas como Furihata-kun en su vida, que representan las sombras sin rostros en su memoria, las que no importa si recuerda o no, porque no son valiosos ni necesarios. Son solo un modelo recreado en masa.

Así que eso debió suceder con el niño castaño. En cambio, noto todos y cada uno de los detalles en la foto. Desde su desordenado cabello corto, castaño; el rubor en sus mejillas, la forma en que extiende sus manos y trata de evitar que alguien, probablemente Kuroko, tome una fotografía de él, el nerviosismo y el pánico que se desbordan de cada poro de su piel, que casi, puede escucharlo gritando y tartamudeando "Kuroko", lleno de vergüenza.

Imaginarse eso lo hace sonreír.

Y él es curioso, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

Akashi Seijuro: _Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué su compañero, Furihata-kun, se vistió de esa manera? No parece agradarle en lo absoluto._

Espero solo dos minutos antes de recibir una respuesta.

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Oh!, no es nada, solo es la forma de la entrenadora de "demostrar a los de primer año, que pasará si perdemos este año"._

[ **Notable.** ]

El pelirrojo negó suavemente, sin que la pequeña sonrisa se alejará de sus labios.

[ **Así que eso es lo que sucedió.** ]

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Sin embargo, parece que la advertencia no fue recibida correctamente, desde que algunos de los nuevos de primer año piensan que Furihata-kun es lindo (y lo es), y qué les gustaría verlo vestido así._

Akashi Seijuro: _... No estoy en contra de esa solicitud. Además, desde que Rakuzan los vencerá este año, espero tener el privilegio de ver primero a Furihata-kun, usando un vestido de Maid._

Solo después de enviarlo, Akashi frunció su ceño, se sintió un poco descolocado, no solo por la implicación de haber admitido que el jugador número doce de Seirin le parecía lindo y que quería tener el privilegio de verlo en un vestido de Maid antes que nadie, sinceramente, esos pensamientos se arrojaron dentro de su cerebro por el momento, luego de darse cuenta de que en realidad había estado mandando mensajes a Kuroko, hablando con él como si fueron dos amigos que se conocen desde hace mucho, cuando eso no es así.

Estaba hablando con Kuroko como si nunca lo hubiera lastimado con sus palabras y acciones pasadas.

Y él se disculpó, no obstante, un par de palabras no borran el daño que ocasionó con su hambre de victoria, lastimando, utilizando y arrojando a las personas cuando ya no eran necesarias para él.

El pánico lo inundó cuando, diez minutos después, aun no tenía una respuesta del niño de cabello azul celeste, comenzó a escribir antes de que un nuevo mensaje llegará, que inmediatamente leyó, sin saber qué esperar y con un nudo en la garganta, porque incluso si Kuroko acepto sus disculpas, Akashi estaba tomando demasiadas libertades, pensando que puede sólo hablar e intentar bromear con él.

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Akashi-kun ya tuvo el privilegio de ver a Furihata-kun en un vestido de Maid. Debería sentirse agradecido de que lo envié a su número por error, porque definitivamente, Furihata-kun vestido de Maid, no pasará este año. Ni el siguiente._

No perderemos, es el significado detrás de sus palabras.

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Sin embargo, estoy incursionando en el mundo de los negocios, Akashi-kun, por el precio correcto, hay más fotos de donde vino esa_ (*ゝω・)ﾉ.

Y como para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras, Kuroko había enviado una nueva fotografía, esta vez, con el modelo completo que incluya medias negras hasta medio muslo y una peluca, que, no se veía tan suave como el cabello corto del niño.

Y todo se sintió normal, como si Kuroko siempre hubiera bromeado sobre _vender_ a su compañero de equipo con él.

Akashi se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla de cuero sintético, sonriendo ligeramente, una vez más, Kuroko le demuestra lo equivocado que estaba, haciendo parecer que su miedo era ridículo y estúpido.

Esto demostraba que el único que en realidad no se ha perdonado es él mismo, o tal vez la forma en que todo mundo parece haberlo eximido de sus culpas, tan rápida y fácilmente no se siente real.

Luego de manera habitual y sin saber porque no lo detuvo cuando comenzó, Kuroko ha estado mandando algunas fotos de Furihata-kun a su bandeja de entrada. Tal vez, es por la manera en como Akashi ve a Furihata-kun, como el puente que lo ayudó en su relación con la sombra de Seirin, que Akashi no le pide a Kuroko que deje de mandarle las fotos del niño castaño, especialmente cuando Furihata-kun, no sabe que está siendo fotografiado en secreto, dentro de su casa, dormido sobre la mesa mientras intentaba hacer su tarea, en la biblioteca estando concentrado y completamente atrapado leyendo un libro, o mientras se come una hamburguesa.

Akashi está casi seguro que eso es ilegal de alguna manera. Incluso podría llamarse acoso (lo que lo haría a él un _acosador_ ).

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Furihata-kun es mi amigo, no es acoso si doy mi consentimiento._

La sonrisa de Furihata, tan normal y simple como debería ser, se queda grabada en su mente, porque es honesta y sincera.

Deslumbrante, y para _alguien_ que ha estado en la oscuridad y vive en ella, es irremediable querer aferrarse.

Con Furihata no hay máscaras, el niño se ríe cuando quiere reír y llora cuando quiere llorar, algo que debería ser tan obvio, para Akashi se siente como la cosa más desconcertante del mundo. Y él quiere saber, la razón por la que se ríe o por la que llora.

Sin embargo, elige, deliberadamente, ignorar la pequeña sensación de calidez cada vez que recibe una foto del niño castaño, tan simple y natural como es.

Hasta que ya no puede hacerlo más.

Akashi Seijuro: _Me gustaría tener una discusión sobre negocios contigo, Kuroko._

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Por supuesto, Akashi-kun. Discutamos esto, con una tarjeta del Maji para malteadas de vainilla ilimitadas sobre la mesa._

Kuroko Tetsuya: _┳━┳ノ( OωOノ)_

Akashi sonríe, con gotas de sudor cayendo sobre su frente y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, es por esto que Kuroko es su favorito.

Nebuya hace una canasta, el pelirrojo desvía por un segundo su mirada hacia la celebración del más grande que alza su puño y lanza una carcajada. Akashi se ríe suavemente y luego hace un par de llamadas y manda algunos mensajes a las personas indicadas, su siguiente acto es responder a Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuro: _Debería estar llegando mañana por la mañana._

Kuroko Tetsuya: _∠(｀∪')_

Kuroko Tetsuya: _¿Qué quieres saber?_

Eso es simple y tiene la palabra correcta para expresarlo.

Akashi Seijuro: _Todo._ _Absolutamente TODO._

* * *

Kousei perdió.

Y esta persona que sonreía tan despreocupadamente mientras observaba el paisaje cambiante a través de la ventana del auto, que, además resultó ser su abuelo, es quien lo venció. Y lo ha vencido todas las veces posteriores.

Sinceramente fue difícil para Kousei asimilar la derrota, pero luego de perder 99 veces más, en 99 partidas de shogi, Kousei debió admitirlo y aceptarlo, Akashi Masaomi era mucho mejor que él, porque si bien durante el primer juego Kousei era, literalmente, un principiante. A medida que jugaba y perdía, Masaomi incluso tuvo tiempo para enseñarle algunas cosas que no venían en un libro. Al final del día, luego de 99 juegos vergonzosamente perdidos, Kousei podría decir que aprendió mucho más de Akashi Masaomi en tres horas, de lo que probablemente aprendió en su corta vida.

— ¿Estás bien mamá? —Kousei sujetó la mano temblorosa de su madre y su corazón fue dolorosamente aplastado, porque había hecho algo verdaderamente estúpido, — Mamá lo siento — Kousei había tenido una especie de venda cubriendo sus ojos, la confianza y arrogancia de un niño que, desde que puede recordar ha sido bueno en todo lo que hace sin esforzarse, lo cegaron por completo. — Es mi culpa.

Él solo quería que sus días de tranquilidad y felicidad siguieran para siempre.

—Estoy bien cariño. — Su mamá pudo subirse al auto sin decir nada, pudo solo tomar algunas cosas que eran verdaderamente preciadas para él y dejar todo lo demás atrás, sin embargo, nadie dijo que lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era solo porque Kousei se lo pidió. — No te preocupes por mí.

Y su mamá haría cualquier cosa por él, Kousei envolvió la temblorosa y fría mano de su madre con las suyas, las manos de su madre siempre fueron cálidas, aunque nunca fueron firmes, siempre lo tocaron con cariño y extremo cuidado, las manos torpes de su madre son las únicas que conoce, fue esta mano la que Kousei sujeto cuando estaba aprendiendo a caminar, fueron estas manos las que lo alimentaron por siete años, fueron estas manos las que cambiaban el paño húmedo de su frente cuando tenía fiebre.

Fueron las manos de mamá, pequeñas, delgadas y frágiles.

¿Entonces cómo pudo un día simplemente decir que quería regresar a Tokio con su abuelo?

Kousei miró a Akashi Masaomi, sinceramente, no podía molestarse con el hombre, fue su culpa por pensar que era mejor que todos, fue su arrogancia hablando y poniendo en la mesa, como cualquier otra cosa sin valor, su propia felicidad como una apuesta.

Es solo que él estaba acostumbrado a siempre ganar, es una verdad incuestionable, cuando dicen que en este mundo ganar lo es todo, porque a los ganadores se les da la razón y a los que pierden se la quitan, ese es el principio básico de la supervivencia, fue algo que Kousei aprendió rápidamente, porque los niños, pueden ser aún más crueles que los adultos en su inocencia.

Kousei siempre ganaba, por consiguiente siempre tenía la razón. Si alguna vez, perdía, entonces todos sus compañeros habrían denegado todas sus palabras, porque, como aprendió, del niño anterior a él, quien fue el líder, los perdedores eran despojados de todo; de su grupo, de su posición, de su mandato, de su _reinado_.

Pero Kousei no fue un niño arrogante, no hasta que conoció a Akashi Masaomi, todos sus instintos se activaron cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del hombre de traje elegante y caro, todos sus _malos instintos_ , el deseo de ganar sobre alguien que se cree superior a él y la confianza absoluta en su propio poder; sin embargo, debido a su disposición como un niño _amable_ , se contuvo.

Kousei siempre fue _tolerante_ con todos en el pequeño pueblo, porque su mamá fue amable con ellos, porque ellos fueron amables con su mamá.

Entonces, ¿Cómo podría ser tolerante con un hombre que amenazaba a su madre con su sola presencia? Porque Kousei vio el miedo, el pánico en la mirada siempre suave y cariñosa de su mamá, sintió el cuerpo tembloroso de su mamá, lo sintió tensarse cuando Akashi Masaomi le pidió un momento para hablar.

Casi quiso ocultar a su madre y decirle al hombre: — _Los únicos que están autorizados para mirarme a los ojos son los que me sirven. Nadie que se opone a mi tiene permitido mirarme desde arriba. Conozca su lugar._

Luego... luego, perdió, 99 veces.

—Abuelo, —Masaomi giró levemente su mirada, tenía un porte realmente elegante, con ese traje gris de corte ingles, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, de una manera que lo hacía ver como el hombre de negocios que era, pulcro y perfecto, su pierna derecha descansaba sobre su pierna izquierda, sus zapatos negros, perfectamente lustrados, hasta el punto en que Kousei los podía ver brillar. — Fui yo quien prometió ver a... mi padre, entonces, espero que respetes la decisión de mi mamá, sobre no reunirse con él, ni revelar quién es.

—Por supuesto. — Concedió Masaomi, sonriendo ligeramente, movió su mirada directamente hacia Kouki. — Entiendo que debes tener tus razones, Kouki, te prometo que, mientras tú no lo quieras así, Seijuro no sabrá de ti.

—G-gracias. —Su mamá pareció relajarse con esas simples palabras.

No obstante, Kousei estudio, no sola la sonrisa de su abuelo, su mirada, el tono de su voz, cada pequeño gesto que pudo atrapar; necesitaba saber que este hombre está diciéndoles la verdad, obviamente, tratar de hacerlo era mucho más difícil de lo que creería, después de todo, este hombre ha estado bajo una presión inimaginable, ha enfrentado circunstancias desfavorecedoras con la calma solo comparable a la apacible superficie de un lago cristalino, donde la luna se refleja, junto con todo una constelación de estrellas brillantes.

Akashi Masaomi, en su basto mundo de negocios ha mentido con la facilidad con la que se rompe la porcelana y no se ha lamentado por ello.

Finalmente, Kousei asintió.

—Gracias. — Declaró, Akashi Masaomi seguramente no había llegado hasta donde está, sin la habilidad para esconder hasta el más mínimo indicio de sus sentimientos o expresiones. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con ellos, parecía otra persona, diferente a la fría y profesional que vio por primera vez en la escuela. —Abuelo.

Masaomi sonrió, nuevamente. Lo hacía mucho, especialmente después de que comenzó a llamarlo "abuelo".

—Mamá. — Kousei sostuvo con más fuerza las manos de su mamá. — Nada ha cambiado, sigo pensando que no necesito a nadie más que a ti. Pero, el abuelo tiene razón, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a... mi padre. — Kousei sonrió, Masaomi admiro las pequeñas diferencias de este niño, que, a simple vista podría decir, era una copia exacta del niño que fue Seijuro, no obstante, había pequeñas disparidades que lo hacían ser un individuo completamente diferente y único. Su sonrisa, era una de esas discrepancias. — ¡No importa lo que sucedió, mamá, siempre estaré de tu lado! ¡Yo voy a protegerte! ¡Le diré y le haré entender porque no lo necesitamos!

Kousei podía sonreír con tanta libertad, podía expresar sus sentimientos con extrema facilidad, lo que atribuía a Kouki. Era por Kouki y su manera de criarlo.

Shiori habría amado a Kouki, ella habría adorado a Kousei y seguramente sabría que hacer en esta situación.

— ¡Entonces podremos regresar a casa! — Aunque "casa" era en donde su mamá se encontrara, Kousei prefería regresar a su común y pacífica vida, solo que esta vez, tal vez podría incluir a un abuelo, solo si su abuelo estaba dispuesto a estar en ella.

—Eso suena maravilloso, Kousei. — Kousei pareció florecer cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa de su mamá y se lanzó a los brazos del castaño para ser mimado como el niño que a veces, Masaomi, olvidaba que era.

Sinceramente, Masaomi no habría querido prometer nada. Sin embargo, con Kousei siendo así de protector con su madre, no tenía ninguna otra opción, después de todo este niño es su nieto, el hijo de Seijuro, lleva en sus venas la sangre de los Akashi. Kousei haría cualquier cosa para asegurar que su madre esté a salvo y feliz, si una promesa podía calmar los nervios del niño (y de Kouki) entonces Masaomi estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Solo tenía que confiar en Seijuro.

* * *

Mientras sostiene una bolsa de caramelos de vainilla en sus manos, Hikaru está de pie en medio de un largo y amplio pasillo, que lucía aterrador.

Sin moverse en absoluto, viendo pasar a las grandes figuras de los adultos, su papá y mamá habían estado allí hace un momento, Hikaru solo dejó ir la mano del hombre para buscar sus dulces favoritos en los estantes del pasillo de los dulces, porque su madre ya se había terminado los que estaban en casa.

Últimamente su mamá comía demasiado.

— ¿Estás perdido? — Hikaru escuchó, sujeto con fuerza la bolsa de caramelos y asintió. Una pequeña mano, quizás, igual a la suya se extendió frente a él, Hikaru alzó su cara, encontrando una radiante sonrisa con perfectos dientes blancos, y un par de ojos color carmín, casi iguales a los de su padre.

Fue por eso que, sin dudar, aceptó la mano del niño.

—Perdí a papá y ma... — Sollozo antes de poder terminar su oración, con el niño que sujetaba su mano como si fuera un salvavidas, Hikaru se sintió a salvo, dio un paso al frente buscando la protección del niño que parecía ser solo dos años mayor que él. — Hermano mayor no te vayas...

—No me iré. — Acepto el niño y Hikaru dejó que sus lágrimas sean limpiadas por la manga del abrigo de su nuevo hermano mayor. — Encontraremos a tus padres, primero, deberíamos ir con el guardia de seguridad o a la cabina.

Hikaru asintió, el hermano mayor que había encontrado parecía muy confiable, quería llevarlo a casa, quería un hermano mayor como él, estaba seguro que tanto papá, mamá y el bebé que viene en camino, querrán a este hermano mayor.

¡Él ya lo adora!

— ¡Hikaru! — Hikaru soltó la mano del niño y corrió hacia su mamá.

— ¡Mamá!

—Cariño, estaba realmente preocupado, no vuelvas a asustarnos de esta manera. Tengo que llamar a Taiga y decirle que te encontré... — Hikaru sigue la mirada de su mamá, posándose sobre el niño de rojo. —... ¡Oh! — Dijo su mamá, sin dejar de ver al niño.

¡Era un niño muy bonito! ¡Su cabello y sus ojos eran rojos, igual que su papá! ¡Igual a los suyos!

— ¡Hermano mayor! ¡Encontré a mamá! — Hikaru sonrió, mientras besaba la mejilla de su mamá, se carcajeo cuando los mechones de cabello azul celeste se deslizaron al frente y le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Ya veo, eso me alegra.

— _¿Akashi-kun?_

— ¿Perdóneme?

— ¡Lo siento! Es solo que... — La madre de Hikaru sacudió levemente su cabeza, en un gesto que parecía decir: _olvidalo_. — ¿Esas perdido también? — Hikaru inmediatamente miró con preocupación al niño de rojo.

Sin embargo, su nuevo hermano mayor sonrió ligeramente.

—No, yo no. — Luego, mirando a Hikaru y su mamá, añadió: — Es mi mamá quien se perdió. Tengo que seguir buscándola, me alegró que encontraras a tu mamá. Adiós. — Entonces, el niño les sonrió una última vez y se marchó, para, según sus propias palabras, encontrar a su madre.

Tetsuya soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mamá, si no puede encontrar a su mamá, ¿podemos llevarlo?

—Me encantaría, Hikaru— Ignorando el sentimiento de incertidumbre en su pecho, ignorando el gran parecido entre ese niño y su amigo, ex capitán de la generación de los milagros, Tetsuya se lleva el teléfono al oído y contesta la llamada de su esposo.

 _Debe ser una casualidad_. Se dice antes de enfocar su atención al hombre del otro lado de la línea que parece estar a punto de llorar, lleno de pánico.

No puede pensar lo mismo cuando ve al mismo niño salir del supermercado tomado de la mano con Furihata Kouki, su mejor amigo (porque lo sigue considerando así) que desapareció hace ocho años y del cual no ha sabido nada y, Akashi Masaomi.

— ¡Mira mamá, el hermano mayor encontró a su mamá!

— ¡¿No es ese Furi?! ¿Por qué esta con Masaomi?

Tetsuya medita, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que Furihata-kun y Masaomi se conocen y están de compras un domingo al medio dia en el super mercado? Y lo único que puede pensar es en el niño que sujeta con fuerza la mano del castaño.

El niño que se parece a Akashi Seijuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que vemos un poco de como comenzó a enamorarse Seijuro ;D (lo crean o no, si fue un error de parte de Kuroko, la primera vez quiero decir, luego fue como, te doy muestras de la mercancía y luego le dio el catálogo entero, claro, luego de confirmar su pago)
> 
> jajajaja sinceramente me dije que no iba a alargar el encuentro entre Seijuro y su pequeña familia, que no sabia que existia, porque sé cuán desesperante es. Sooooooo..... ¡Lo siento! 
> 
> Masaomi no puede decir nada, pero ¿Tetsuya?


	4. ¿Amor a papá?

Son tres largos años lo que Akashi dejara atrás en esta fiesta de graduación, también, quiere dejar atrás todos los arrepentimientos de su vida, como, por ejemplo, todas esas veces que tuvo la oportunidad de confesarse a Kouki, pero no lo hizo, por qué no por primera vez tuvo miedo, sin embargo, es un tipo de miedo diferente.

Él tuvo miedo a la derrota, al fracaso, a que todo lo que consiguió con sus victorias, le sea quitado con tan solo una derrota.

¿Y no es eso injusto? Sin embargo, eso es algo que nunca cambiará. A los vencedores, se les da todo y a los perdedores se lo quitan. Es una verdad indiscutible e inamovible.

Él tuvo miedo a su padre, mejor dicho, a la mirada de decepción que su padre le daría, el miedo que se infunde en su mente, porque un Akashi nunca pierde, dijo su padre y Akashi lo ha escuchado desde que tiene memoria.

Entonces, ¿si un Akashi nunca pierde, en que se convertiría él?

Él tuvo miedo de sí mismo, su otro yo, él que eligió abandonar a sus compañeros de equipo por una victoria, el Akashi que atacó al compañero de Kuroko, Kagami, con unas tijeras; Bokushi, él que aterrorizó al niño castaño, al número 12 de Seirin y encontró cierta satisfacción al hacerlo, de una manera que ni siquiera su otro yo pudo comprender en ese instante, Akashi piensa que fue una especie de flechazo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos comprendía el sentimiento llamado "amor", incluso él tuvo problemas llegando a la conclusión más que obvia, le tomó bastante tiempo comprender la inquietud que se formaba dentro de él cada vez que Kuroko le mandaba mensajes nuevos, fotos, audios o videos de Furihata Kouki.

Kuroko, por supuesto fue el primero en notarlo; luego increíblemente fue su padre.

Después, debió ser muy obvio porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, todo mundo sabía que estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorado del niño que se enfrentó a él en la final de la Winter Cup durante su primer año de preparatoria, al que Aomine había apodado cariñosamente (en realidad, no) "chihuahua", el número 12 de Seirin que, literalmente, cayó a sus pies en la cancha. 

Todos los que lo conocían se dieron cuenta, excepto claro, el niño destinatario de sus sentimientos.

Y por eso, llegamos a esta discusión:

—¡Cada quince minutos, a partir de ahora, que no le confieses tu amor a Koukicchi tendrás que beber una copa, Akashicchi! — Kise dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una copa con un espumoso líquido, engañosamente parecido al champagne. — ¡Mientras más tiempo pase, el licor será más fuerte!

—¡Tú puedes Sei-chan! — Escucho a Takao reir. Podía sentir perfectamente las miradas de incredulidad de Midorima y Murasakibara, así como las miradas expectantes de Kuroko, Momoi y Himuro, Aomine parecía desinteresado, pero todavía no se daba media vuelta para buscar a su Ryo y la comida que esté siempre llevaba con él.

Akashi alzó su ceja derecha y le lanzó una mirada casi divertida al rubio. No se había olvidado de las veces que Kise y Takao; se mostraron deliberadamente más cercanos y amigables con Kouki en las raras ocasiones en las que se encontraban todos juntos, cuando Kouki no tenía ninguna excusa creíble o porque era su deber estar allí, campamentos y entrenamientos conjuntos, y juegos de práctica.

Por supuesto Akashi sabía que Kise y Takao estaban intentando jugar con él, para ponerlo celoso, y casi siempre funcionaba, incluso si sabía que el novio de Midorima y el novio de Kasamatsu no estaban interesados románticamente en Kouki.

Sin embargo, le molestaba cuando Kise pasaba descuidadamente su brazo alrededor del cuello del castaño, envidiaba la forma en que un día simplemente Takao lo llamó "Kou-chan", y Kise "Koukicchi" y Kouki sonrió radiante, lo irritó que Kouki se riera con Kise, que no se mostrará temeroso o nervioso con Takao, que buscará la compañía de alguno de ellos o que la prefiriera a estar a solas con él.

Pero luego, Akashi deja pasar por alto todo ello porque Kouki simplemente va a él y le regala la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto en el mundo, aunque más tarde esa sonrisa se apaga y se muestra nervioso y tímido, es como si volvieran al tiempo de Bokushi y unas tijeras.

Eso no pasará nunca más, Bokushi y él han llegado a un acuerdo respecto a Furihata Kouki. Porque Kouki es la única persona que ambos quieren.

Pensó que Kouki ya no le tenía miedo, pero el comportamiento del castaño le dijo todo lo contrario, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuroko, donde se reunió con el castaño y trato de ser amable con él, aunque, Akashi sabe, en esa ocasión aún no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por el niño que se desmayó al verlo. 

Akashi no entendía a Furihata Kouki y eso era exasperante pero fascinante. 

No estaba seguro, pero algo era verdad, odiaba que Kouki se aterrorizara por él. Akashi quería ver al niño que veía a través de su teléfono celular, quería conocer al niño que se enojó porque Kagami se comió el último bollo relleno, quería saber más del niño que se quedó dormido mientras hacía la tarea en la casa de otra persona, Kouki seguramente confiaba demasiado en Kuroko para hacer eso.

Akashi pensó en Kouki molestándose con él por comerse el último bollo relleno, en Kouki reuniéndose con él para hacer la tarea en su mansión, imagino los momentos a solas con Kouki e incluso, si era solo para responder fórmulas químicas o matemáticas, Akashi se sentiría feliz solamente teniendo a Kouki junto a él, y al final, tendría a un Kouki medio dormido balbuceando incoherencias sobre que "no entiendo nada de esto, Akashi-kun." o recitando la última ecuación lineal que vieron antes de que cayera derrotado.

Lo imagino perfectamente y le gusto.

Realmente quería, por el momento, ser amigo del niño castaño. Y como dijo Kuroko, Kouki no era nadie que guardara rencor o se molestara con las personas a su alrededor, Kouki era tímido por naturaleza, pacifista, amable y dulce.

Eso demuestra con cuanto cariño y amor fue criado en casa, a Akashi le gusta esa idea, que Kouki haya sido un niño que creció en un hogar amoroso y cálido. Él solo puede imaginar a un pequeño y adorable Kouki con mejillas redondeadas con grasa de bebé y una sonrisa que muestra cómo el niño ha comenzado a perder los dientes de leche.

Akashi miró fijamente a Kise por algunos segundos, su orgullo no le permitiria retroceder bajo ninguna circunstancia, no obstante, lo que lo impulsó a aceptar fue el anhelo, la osadía, la alegría burbujeante en su pecho al saber que vería a Kouki en cualquier momento y que sin importar cual fuera su respuesta, le diría...

(Tendría miedo, por supuesto, el tipo de miedo que le impidió muchas veces sujetar la mano de Kouki y decirle que le gusta, el tipo de miedo que le recordaba que, no era completamente absoluto. Y estaba bien, porque él no quería ser absoluto cuando se trataba de Kouki, él solo quería ser Seijuro.)

Le confesaría su amor, el amor que no se desarrolló de la noche a la mañana, fue a lo largo de los días, las semanas y los meses, a través de fotos y videos que Kouki no sabía Kuroko le tomaba y después le mandaba. (Realmente eso sonó un poco aterrador y comprende a su padre por preocuparse.)

—¡No puedo creer que optarás por tácticas baratas como esa! — Seijuro alzó su ceja derecha, observando a su padre como si este hubiese perdido la cabeza de un momento a otro, fingiendo una inocencia que no poseía, sin embargo, lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer creer a Masaomi que debería explicar sus palabras y su acusación, lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer dudar a Akashi Masaomi.

_¿Realmente Seijuro podría pagar para acosar al niño que le gusta? ¿Realmente un Akashi hizo eso?_

—Padre, creo que estas mal interpretando algo... — Su voz fue suave y con un pequeño toque de diversión, la música del violín se había detenido, bastante normal, considerando que Masaomi había interrumpido su práctica del día.

—Eso pensé. — Secretamente Masaomi se sintió aliviado, finalmente un Akashi que no era un desastre en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se trate, eso fue, probablemente el único tópico que la familia Akashi no pudo dominar con absoluta perfección. Es decir, el joven Akashi Masaomi, antes de conocer a Shiori, definitivamente habría preferido lanzarse con nada más que lo que llevará en su persona y hacer crecer de la nada el más grande imperio comercial jamás antes visto, sería más fácil que intentar salir con una niña por su cuenta.

Y por supuesto, así se lo hizo saber a su padre.

Seijuro dejó el arco del violín cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio y bajo el violín sujetándolo del mango, teniendo extremo cuidado con las cuerdas, luego miró directamente a su padre y dijo con el mismo tono suave y llenó de absoluta diversión:

—Kuroko no es exactamente lo que llamarías barato.

Debió suponer que "una tarjeta del Magi para malteadas de vainilla ilimitadas, no era el precio adecuado para seguir enviando preciosas fotos de mi compañero de equipo, Akashi-kun."

Sin embargo, podrá admitir para él mismo, que admiraba el espíritu empresarial de la sombra de Seirin, o, mejor dicho, el valor del niño para desafiarlo de esa manera y poder dormir por las noches.

Y la próxima vez que ven a su Psiquiatra, Masaomi se siente nervioso, y quiere preguntar qué es lo que hace que sea interesante ver a otra persona a través de una pantalla de teléfono, cuando esa persona no lo sabe, no sabe que su vida está siendo expuesta, aunque Masaomi puede más o menos comprenderlo, es algo que es demasiado personal, íntimo, y los humanos son por naturaleza curiosos.

Especialmente si se trata del niño que llamó la atención de su hijo, Masaomi es demasiado curioso.

Luego, su padre le dio un consejo, un buen consejo de hecho, él dijo: "no te enamores de idealismos, Seijuro." Porque Akashi solo puede ver una pequeñísima parte de la vida del castaño, es ineludible que a veces Seijuro de por hecho algunas cosas que pueden ser ciertas o no acerca de Kouki.

Pero es inevitable, Seijuro es un buen observador, es un hábito que adquirió y que es indispensable en el mundo de los negocios en donde pretende escalar y establecerse por sí mismo, así que él tiende a observar, por eso, es que nota la cantidad de libros que hay en la habitación de Kouki, nota cada libro diferente que pasa por las manos del castaño y sabe y entiende que Kouki ama leer, no es necesario que Kuroko lo confirme, y solo puede gustarle más, especialmente cuando nota que sus gustos en la lectura son similares, con algunas variaciones que Akashi más tarde intentaría leer.

Y él leerá lo que sea que Kouki lea, y es interesante, sobre todo porque Akashi no puede evitar preguntarse qué pensó Kouki al leerlo, una sonrisa se escaparía de sus labios cuando, capta una escena triste en el libro que lee, al imaginar a Kouki con los ojos húmedos por lágrimas contenidas, porque Kouki parece ser una persona que lloraría por los personajes de un libro, reír, molestarse o entristecerse por lo que le sucede a la protagonista y su amor no correspondido, eso suena mucho como Kouki.

Y no hay nada que pueda hacerlo pensar lo contrario, excepto, claro, Kouki.

—De acuerdo, sin embargo, Kise ¿De dónde salió esto? — Akashi aceptó la copa burbujeante, miró a la chica peli rosa al lado de Aomine.

La peli rosa se encogió de hombros.

—Imayoshi-senpai trajo a algunos compañeros de su universidad. También Kasamatsu-senpai, que a su vez trajeron a más amigos, que llamaron a más amigos, y de pronto el alcohol apareció en la barra.

Y así es como una fiesta de graduación se transformó en una fiesta de universitarios, pero eso no le importo mucho.

—Espera un minuto... Akashi... —Kagami interrumpió, con un pequeño bocadillo a medio comer, él se giró para mirarlo y preguntó: —¡¿Te gusta Furi?!

Akashi no puede evitar reírse un poco, no tanto como lo hacen Kise, Takao y Aomine, por la reacción de Kagami, por el hecho de que está realmente emocionado y ni siquiera siente el peso de la copa en sus manos, debería simplemente devolverla a Kise, despues de todo, en cuanto vea a Kouki le confesara sus sentimientos.

Él no quiere pasar quince minutos más con esos sentimientos atrapados en su pecho.

Y si tiene un poco de suerte, finalmente...

Finalmente, Kouki será suyo.

* * *

—¿Perdóname? —Seijuro vio a su padre frente a él, que le recibía con una gran sonrisa mientras empujaba al frente a un niño que, era una pequeña versión del Seijuro de ocho años.

Honestamente, su padre es un hombre que sabe cómo endulzar sus palabras, y tratar con engaños una pérdida para que no luzca demasiado grave, él puede convencer a sus socios de que están nadando en la zona segura del mar cuando en realidad están lejos de ella.

Así que uno pensaría que Masaomi iría lenta y cuidadosamente, con un asunto que está más allá de ser tan simple como lo hace ver cuando, llevando a un niño de la mano entró por la puerta delantera del edificio principal de Akashi Corp; un niño que, además, era una pequeña y adorable copia de su único hijo, Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi Seijuro a quien repentinamente le fue revelado que tenía un hijo.

—Como te dije, Kousei es mi nieto, tú hijo. — Kousei mira con indiferencia al hombre frente a él, y puede entender porque Masaomi y su mamá constantemente le dicen cuán parecido es a su padre.

Porque en realidad ellos dos son muy parecidos, este hombre es una versión adulta de él.

Es por eso que Masaomi pudo relacionar su existencia y cómo es que Seijuro tomó un papel importante en esta.

Su mamá se lo ha dicho innumerables veces, cuando lo atrapa viéndolo durante largos periodos de tiempo, lo que no le importaría en absoluto, sino fuera porque a veces, simplemente su madre comenzará a llorar y su mirada se tornará triste y desolada.

"Te pareces tanto a tu padre." y Kousei lo odia. Odia parecerse a su padre, odia ser un recordatorio constante en la vida de su madre de alguien que no está a su lado.

Kousei odia su cabello y ojos de color rojo.

Si pudiera, él cambiaría el color de su cabello o el de sus ojos, porque él ama el cabello castaño que huele a miel y los ojos chocolate de su madre que le transmiten todo el amor que siente por él con una sola mirada.

No el mismo tipo de amor que siente por este hombre: Akashi Seijuro.

Kousei no está impresionado con el hombre frente a él, no está impresionado con sus millones, con los trajes caros, los autos de lujo o edificios de más de cien pisos, tampoco lo estuvo con Akashi Masaomi; no le importo el hecho de que estas personas son, posiblemente, las más poderosas de todo Japón, una riqueza e importancia muy por encima del primer ministro y casi igual al Emperador.

Y no le importan estas personas en absoluto (excepto, Masaomi, porque ese hombre se había comportado bien hasta ahora, demostró ser un oponente digno y superior, pero lo que hacía que Kousei comenzará a verlo de diferente manera es que Masaomi fue amable con su mamá, pero no fue simple amabilidad por cortesía, o porque tuvo que hacerlo, Masaomi en realidad, fue amable, no solo en sus palabras, sus acciones y sonrisas siempre fueron verdaderas).

Kousei ladeo su cabeza, él había querido imaginar a su mamá al lado de este hombre, pero no puede hacerlo, su padre es todo lo que su madre absolutamente no necesita; su madre no necesita a un hombre al que le han dicho que tiene un hijo y que ni siquiera puede ver algún tipo de reacción, no parece sorprendido, molesto o ansioso por saber sobre él o sobre su madre.

Su mamá no necesita a su padre, siempre lo pensó de esa manera, incluso cuando creyó que el hombre era solo otro ser humano común y corriente, sin millones en sus cuentas, sin empresas multinacionales, sin autos de lujo, sin mansiones extravagantes.

Pero no es tan sorprendente descubrir que su padre es Akashi Seijuro.

Su mamá debió ver algo que valiera la pena en su padre para amarlo como lo hace.

—¿Kousei? — Seijuro probó el nombre de su hijo, sin creerlo del todo, no es fácil, o al menos no es fácil para él, hasta hace quince minutos Seijuro no sabía sobre la existencia de un niño que lleva su sangre y la sangre de otra persona que no conoce y que no ama. 

Es extraño en tantos sentidos, que si no fuera él, probablemente otro se habría desmayado, pero no Seijuro, no él, porque el traje de corte recto, hecho a la medida, con un costo de más de veinticinco mil dólares, es su armadura, esa que le recuerda que no debe mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad delante de otros, la sonrisa ensayada y las palabras que endulzan los oídos de los avariciosos con promesas de ganancias inimaginables, son hábitos ya establecidos en su rutina.

Las máscaras que utiliza todos los días son difíciles de borrar.

No es que no sintió nada cuando lo escuchó de su padre, que tenía un hijo.

No es que no esté un poco sorprendido, desconcertado o que no haya nacido en su pecho el sentimiento de "amor" hacia esta pequeña criatura, es solo que con ese sentimiento también viene el de la tristeza.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

No le tomó mucho tiempo conectar a este niño, con la persona de hace ocho años, en la desastrosa fiesta de graduación donde terminó ebrio y lanzándose como un león hambriento a su presa; es la única persona con la que ha tenido contacto sexual, antes y después de él, no hubo nadie más.

—Mamá no quiere verte.

Y no supo qué debería sentir, ¿Debería sentirse enojado, rabioso, culpable? Ese hombre, le había quitado la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo, se llevó todos los recuerdos que pudieron haber tenido juntos, su primera sonrisa, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos.

No pudo consolarlo cuando el niño lloraba por las noches, ¿Qué le dijo al niño sobre él? ¿Qué le dijo cuando su hijo preguntaba por él cuando tenía miedo? ¿Qué pensó su pequeño hijo cuando lloraba por las noches y papá no acudía a él?

No pudo compartir su alegría, sus pequeños pero importantes logros, ¿Cómo fue verlo por primera vez con su uniforme escolar? ¿Cuán orgulloso debió sentirse al saber que su hijo tenía amigos? ¿Cómo habría sido recibirlos en casa y ver la felicidad en el rostro de su pequeño? ¿LLevarlo a sus prácticas en el club deportivo de la escuela? ¿Recogerlo de vez en cuando de la escuela y escuchar con atención cada pequeño detalle de su día?

¿Por qué todas esas cosas le fueron arrebatadas?

Seijiro odia a la madre de su hijo.

Y luego, piensa en Kouki, y es inevitable que una sonrisa escape de sus labios, Kouki siempre significa cosas hermosas, Kouki siempre logra tranquilizarlo, Kouki y el recuerdo de su sonrisa es todo lo que tiene y todo lo que no merece.

* * *

Kousei mece sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, la mesa de fina y cara madera, así como un dino cristal es monstruosa e innecesariamente grande, las sillas vacías a los lados la hacen ver aún más grande, las golosinas que se han colocado sobre la mesa frente a él no coinciden con el ambiente de negocios y dinero que hay en la habitación.

Su abuelo y Seijuro se han encerrado en la habitación contigua por petición de este último, Kousei suspiró, alargó su mano y tomó una bolsa de patatas fritas, frunció su ceño al leer la palabra "algas" en la envoltura de las frituras, si él no comía las algas que su madre cocinaba ¿Qué en este mundo lo haría comer algas incluso si venían en forma de patatas fritas? ¡Ja, esa trampa no funciona con él!

Sus pies dejaron de moverse infantilmente, su mirada dejó de ser adorable y la pequeña sonrisa que hasta el momento había estado en sus labios se desvaneció por completo y una aura completamente diferente lo rodeo, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa (convenientemente una de las empleadas del lugar ajustó la altura de la silla para él) y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos, luego, colocó su barbilla justo arriba de ellas y sonrió, una perfecta y deslumbrante sonrisa marca Akashi, cien por ciento confianza absoluta que claramente decía: _Siempre gano, así que siempre tengo razón, así que no te atrevas a desobedecerme._

No se sintió diferente, hacerlo en la oficina de su padre o en casa, sin embargo, en casa siempre había una persona que aplaudiría y lo mimaba cada vez que lo hacía. 

Kousei había querido tener una pequeña charla con su padre, una que implicaba su paz mental y la de su madre, porque Kousei no quería mantenerse en contacto con su padre si eso significaba que su madre llorará por las noches, o si significa que su madre tenga que decirle cosas que incluso si está de acuerdo en decirle, no significa que en realidad quiera hacerlo. Supone, relacionadas a su nacimiento y aun mucho antes de ello.

Kousei tiene siete años, pero es más maduro y mucho más inteligente que cualquier otro niño de su edad, así que él entiende que su padre nunca supo sobre él, que su madre por algún motivo pensó que de esa manera sería mejor y Kousei no pretende poner en duda lo que su madre creyó sería mejor para él.

Sin embargo, tampoco puede mentirse así mismo, porque él en realidad había tenido un poco de...

¿Curiosidad? Ahora que sabe, que, de cierta manera su padre no eligió abandonarlos, siente un poco de curiosidad por él y por ese sentimiento que nació al verlo, está seguro que no fue amor, porque no se parece al amor que siente por su madre.

No, no es como el amor a mamá, pero es algo similar.

¿Amor a papá? Uno que apenas inicia, por lo tanto, no puede compararse con el amor que siente hacia su mamá, porque este es como un vasto e infinito mar.

Es la primera vez que Kousei no entiende algo completamente y es eso lo que lo lleva a bajarse de la silla, con un pequeño y adorable salto, e ir directamente a la puerta que ha estado cerrada por veinticinco minutos, él quiere entenderlo, él necesita entenderlo, ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué su pecho se infla de lo que parece ser felicidad ahora?

No, no exactamente ahora, él había estado pensando en la sonrisa de su padre, una sonrisa que vino de la nada y que lo hizo ver completamente diferente, ya no fue solo un robot en forma humana, porque solo los robots podrían no sentir nada, su padre sonrió de la nada como si pensara en algo que fue importante para él y de la misma manera lo miro a él un segundo después, y fue solo entonces que Kousei sintió algo más que indiferencia hacia el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

Cuando Kousei pensaba en algo importante para él, siempre fue su mamá, ¿En qué pensó su padre que lo hizo sonreír de esa manera tan bonita?

Él quiere saber.

Y si Kousei quiere saber algo, entonces no habrá nada en este mundo que sea capaz de detenerlo.

—¡Pero yo no amo a la madre de mi hijo! ¿Por qué querría intentar convencerlo para reunirme con él?

Kousei se congeló, con su mano en la manija de la puerta.

Y ahí va, el posible amor de Kousei hacia su padre.

—Padre, sabes que en mi vida solo ame y amare a una sola persona y no, no hay persona más hermosa, adorable y encantadora que él.

¿No hay persona más hermosa, adorable y encantadora que él?

¡Kousei no conoce a esa persona, pero está seguro que no puede ser mejor que su mamá!

¡Se siente tan enojado e indignado!

No cabe duda, tanto su mamá como él, no necesitan a su padre, a Akashi Seijuro en sus vidas.

Dejo ir la manija de la puerta para regresar a su asiento, esperaría pacientemente a que su abuelo y Seijuro terminen de hablar y le pedirá a su abuelo que se vayan a casa, con su mamá, Kousei quiere abrazarlo y aunque quiere decirle que no vale la pena seguir pensando en Seijuro, se quedara callado, porque algo le decía que su mamá estaría más triste sabiendo que Seijuro quiere a otro que con el hecho de que solo está lejos de ellos.

Y su promesa está cumplida, el vino a Tokio, llamó a este hombre "padre", pero casi al mismo tiempo ese título le fue remitido.

Irían a casa y nunca más volverán a ver a Akashi Seijuro.

Es extraño, Kousei tocó sus mejillas, están húmedas y las gotas de agua que resbalan por ellas son saladas, cálidas y se forman en sus ojos.

Solo quiere ver a su mamá, él sabrá cómo hacer parar las gotas de agua salada y como reparar su corazón.

Furihata Kousei, siempre tiene la razón, él dijo que no necesitaban a su padre, que estaban mejor sin él, sin embargo, por primera vez habría esperado equivocarse.

— _Solo necesito a mamá._

_..._

_..._

La mano de Kousei tembló sobre la manija de la puerta, las lágrimas en sus mejillas eran más por ira que por tristeza.

—¡No digas tonterías no hay nadie mejor que mi mamá! — Afirmó, luego de abrir la puerta, que extrañamente no tenía seguro, su abuelo lo miró en silencio, como si el hombre supiera de antemano que esto tenía que pasar; y Kousei debió prestar atención a este detalle, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Cuando se trataba de su mamá, él perdía por completo la parte "absoluta" y racional.

Seijuro por otro lado se veía realmente sorprendido, quizás por la forma en que el pequeño Kousei casi grito, o por sus lágrimas, o porque su pequeño rostro se veía adorable intentando lucir molesto o por la foto que Kousei le mostraba mientras señalaba al hombre en ella como su madre.

Y esa madre, era Kouki.

Furihata Kouki.

El amor de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando creías que sería Kuroko quien delataría a Kouki
> 
> Pero es Kousei quien lo hace!


	5. Familia

— ¡Felicidades Furihata-san, tienes ocho semanas de embarazo! — La doctora le dice, con una brillante sonrisa, que lo deja ver una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, y, Furihata no entiende la felicidad con la que la atractiva mujer de cabello negro le da la noticia, es decir, si lo _entiende,_ ¿cómo podría no? pero ahora mismo Furihata Kouki está asustado, consternado y en una negación absoluta, justo como hace ocho años.

Hace ocho años Furihata se sentó solo en una sala médica, con su madre afuera de la sala, porque la doctora había querido hablar primero y en privado con su paciente, en ese caso, un Furihata demasiado joven y asustadizo, que creía que probablemente estaba muriendo... Porque si no era así, entonces, ¿por qué la doctora luciría de esa manera tan... conflictiva? La sonrisa de la mujer de mediana edad era suave pero no era verdadera, era el tipo de sonrisa que viene con una mala noticia, ese tipo de sonrisa que quiere ofrecer consuelo pero se pierde en la tristeza.

Su corazón dio un salto, de pronto, se sintió superado por todo, se sintió culpable con sus padres, porque no siempre fue un buen hijo, y ahora él no iba a poder regresarles todo el esfuerzo y el amor que le dieron al criarlo, pensó en Kouta y en la pelea de esa mañana por un panqueque, fue el último y ambos habían querido comerlo, en el caso de Kouta no fue anormal que devorara diez de esos panecillos, todos en casa lo sabían, Furihata lo sabía, y aun así se lo comió, porque recientemente tenía más hambre, y se lo comió con ganas, frente a su hermano, lo que le valió una pequeña discusión que terminó con Kouta sin querer hablar con él (sí, su hermano universitario aplicó la ley del hielo sobre él).

Kouki amargamente recordó que todo el contenido de su estómago se vacío casi cinco minutos después del desayuno, así que solo consiguió a un Kouta enojado en lugar de un desayuno que pudiera quedarse en su estómago.

Kouki había estado enfermo, sin embargo, nada que creyese que fuera grave.

—Furihata-kun, le pedí a tu madre que saliera por un momento, lo que te voy a decir es un poco... —La doctora busco la palabra exacta para decir, Kouki le dio un punto, supone no es fácil encontrar las palabras para decirle a un niño de dieciocho años que probablemente morirá, — delicado.

Kouki no dijo nada, tragó en seco y casi sintió que la primera lágrima rodó desde el lagrimal de su ojo izquierdo y se deslizó sobre su mejilla, no obstante, pudo ser simplemente una lagrima fantasma, porque tanto los ojos como las mejillas de su cara estaban completamente secas.

Él pensó en sus amigos, en Seirin, Fukuda, Kawahara, Kagami y Kuroko.

Luego pensó en la única persona que ha amado con el corazón hasta que duele demasiado como para seguir queriendo, pero no puede hacer nada, no puede evitarlo, es Akashi Seijuro, la única persona que podría llevarlo al paraíso o dejarlo caer al infierno, pero de todas maneras Kouki seguiría amándolo.

Egoístamente pensó en transmitirle sus sentimientos, porque si iba a morir, entonces ser rechazado sería el miedo más estúpido que pudiera sentir ahora.

Se equivocó, pero eso no era nuevo, Furihata Kouki fue un niño que ha vivido toda su vida perdiendo.

—Furihata-kun ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección? — La mujer sonríe, porque Kouki no necesito darle una respuesta verbal, no cuando sus mejillas e incluso sus orejas le han mostrado toda una gama de color rojo, desde un suave tono casi rosado hasta el vibrante rojo escarlata. — Estás embarazado, tienes ocho semanas de embarazo.

Él tuvo un miedo diferente ahora; en una sala médica que olía a desinfectante, frente a una mujer que tenía una mirada amable y de comprensión, con su madre esperando afuera, con su padre esperando en casa por una posible y simple infección estomacal, con el padre del niño en su estómago en Kioto, llevando una vida normal y sin saber que en su vientre se forma una vida que había ayudado a concebir, y no sabía que pensar o sentir a parte del terror y la abrumadora sensación de soledad.

Ocho años después, es casi el mismo escenario.

_Casi._

— ¿Mamá está embarazada? — Kousei, Kouki puede decir, está emocionado (no molesto o decepcionado con él), y Kouki comparte ese sentimiento, inclusos si no puede demostrarlo aún, debe tomarse su tiempo para que el miedo y el desconcierto sean reemplazados por puro amor incondicional, el mismo que sintió hacia Kousei luego de que el shock inicial desapareció junto con sus lágrimas que se limpiaron con el pañuelo que la doctora le ofreció.

—Sí. — Kouki se encargó de confirmarlo, aunque un segundo después su mirada se posa en la doctora, que, con una sonrisa por la adorable familia frente a ella, reafirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza su respuesta, mirando al niño dijo:

—Mamá está embarazada, Kousei-kun.

Kousei sujetó su mano con fuerza, Kouki se sintió extremadamente protegido cuando esos ojos, tan iguales, tan diferentes a los de Akashi lo miraron.

— ¡Mamá, tienes que cuidarte más! ¡Ya no puedes cargar esas cajas pesadas en la biblioteca, a partir de ahora yo lo haré! ¡Tienes que comer adecuadamente, voy a preguntar a la señora Yuu si me puede enseñar a cocinar cosas para que puedas comer! — Kouki asintió ante cada advertencia o consejo de su pequeño hijo, Kousei siguió derramando mil palabras por minuto, ese fue un rasgo que heredó de él, posiblemente fue el único, Kouki sonrió con amor hacia su bebé. —Ella o él, tienen que parecerse a ti mamá. No pueden absolutamente parecerse a Seijuro. — Por supuesto, porque el niño nunca pensó que Seijuro no era el padre de ese bebé, Seijuro era su padre y la única persona a la que su madre amaría, incluso si no lo merecía, incluso si el hombre tampoco estaba en sus vidas aun ahora.

Todo se volvería un poco más complicado, pero definitivamente él protegerá a su mamá y a su nuevo hermanito o hermanita y no dejará que Seijuro los lastime de nuevo.

— ¡Ya quiero enseñarle la tabla periódica de los elementos! — Kousei lanzó su emoción, la doctora no hizo nada para esconder su divertida expresión, usualmente los hermanos mayores decían algo como _"¡No puedo esperar para enseñarle a lanzar la pelota!"_ , pero Kousei era Kousei, después de todo.

Kouki habría preferido que Kousei no supiera sobre su embarazo, después de todo, están aún en las ocho semanas, es pronto para decir que nada puede salir mal con el, pero esta es una rutina que han tenido desde que Kousei ha podido caminar, porque fue un niño extremadamente inteligente que, se decidió a acompañarlo en este tipo de circunstancias en donde se ha sentido mal durante las últimas semanas y ha tenido que ir al médico.

En retrospectiva, todos esos síntomas, característicos de un embarazo fueron un presagio que Kouki ignoro tan desesperadamente.

— ¡Mamá no podemos decirle al abuelo Masaomi! ¡Debemos escapar de nuevo!

El corazón de Kouki casi se detuvo.

Después de todo, había cometido el mismo error que hace ocho años atrás.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


La sonrisa de Kouki se borró instantáneamente cuando la puerta del apartamento que Masaomi había estado rentando para él, se cerró, ya no pudo ver más la mirada preocupada de Kuroko y Kouta.

¿Desde cuándo esos dos se habían hecho amigos? Por supuesto, desde que Kouki desapareció de su casa, dejando solo una nota donde estúpidamente escribió que estaría bien y que no lo buscaran, obviamente su familia y amigos no siguieron las instrucciones de un estúpido, hormonal y embarazado (aunque esto último sus amigos no lo sabían) Kouki.

Al parecer cuando Kuroko lo vio junto a Masaomi y Kousei el domingo pasado, mientras compraban mirin y salsa de soya porque se había terminado en casa, casi inmediatamente se contactó con Masaomi, quien, con una mirada de disculpa le comunico que el de cabellos azul celeste quería verlo y hablar con él.

(Y ¿desde cuándo Kuroko y Masaomi se conocían, tanto, que incluso Kuroko tenía su número privado y Masaomi se encargaba de ser su recadero? Muchas cosas pasaron durante los últimos años, puede ver.)

Por supuesto Kuroko nunca acepto un no por respuesta, por lo menos no si podía hacer algo para cambiarlo. Por ejemplo: una foto de él, Masaomi y Kousei saliendo del supermercado, junto a una amenaza que decía le haría llegar tal foto a Akashi Seijuro si no accedía a reunirse con él y le daba una explicación buena, pero sobre todo creíble de lo que había pasado hace ocho años y lo que estaba pasando actualmente.

Así que de buena manera aceptó reunirse con él (por lo bajo lanzo una maldición en nombre de su (ex) mejor amigo).

Y el día para reunirse, fue hoy, precisamente hoy. Cuando Kouki había querido encerrarse en su habitación, meterse bajo las sábanas de cara seda, envolverse en ellas y esperar a que su hijo vuelva, porque Kousei volverá ¿verdad?; Kouki tiene la esperanza de que lo haga, que regrese a él y sea el mismo niño amable y amoroso, el niño que piensa que mamá es la persona más genial del mundo y que lo ama más que a nadie.

Kousei es un niño de preciosos sentimientos, Kouki no teme que Akashi pueda llevarlo solo por los lujos o el dinero, ese no es el niño que Kouki ha criado por casi ocho años, pero, ¿Qué pasa si es el mismo Kousei quien le pide quedarse porque quiere conocer más a su papá? ¿Qué pasa si Akashi logra conseguir el amor de Kousei? Kouki estaría muy feliz por eso, porque son padre e hijo, sin embargo, eso significaba que tiene que regresar solo al pueblo, que probablemente Seijuro pedirá la custodia compartida del niño y Kouki se quedara solo algunas veces al año en una casa que aun siendo pequeña, sería extremadamente grande para un solo Kouki.

Y eventualmente, y esto es lo que lo aterra más, eventualmente tendrá que conocer a Akashi de nuevo, y tendrá que decirle la verdad sobre el día en que Kousei fue concebido, verá en sus ojos la decepción, la ira y probablemente el asco.

Ellos no fueron los mejores amigos, ¡Demonios! ni siquiera pensaba que eran amigos, conocidos, tal vez, compañeros que se conocen solo por un club deportivo, Akashi solo fue amable y cortés cuando estaban juntos, ni siquiera lo tocó fuera de la cancha de básquet cuando lo felicitaba por una buena jugada o un enceste, entonces ¿Ahora le dices que un tipo así se aprovechó de su estado alcohólico para tener sexo con él, porque pensó que sería su única oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida?

¿No fue eso repugnante?

Kouki suspiro y cerró sus ojos, arrojándose al sofá. En la mesa de centro todavía estaban las galletas, el jugo que Kuroko dejó a la mitad y la taza de café vacía de Kouta.

Kuroko y Kouta...

Kouki podía sentir como su corazón latía, las emociones del día de hoy parecían estar desbordando.

Él tuvo que decirle a Kuroko y a Kouta, que Kousei, el niño que aparece en la foto, no es como pensó su hermano mayor, el hijo ilegítimo de Akashi Masaomi, es; como Kuroko concluyó, el hijo ilegítimo de Akashi Seijuro, sin embargo, la noticia es igual de impactante para Kouta.

—Furihata-kun, deberías hablar con Akashi-kun, estoy seguro que nada es como tú piensas... o como él lo piensa. — Kouki no entendió las palabras de Kuroko, mucho menos la mirada casi desesperada de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Kuroko abrió su boca, como si tratara de decirle algo importante. — A él le gustabas. — Finalmente Kuroko dijo, luego de lo que al parecer había sido una intensa batalla consigo mismo, no habría querido inmiscuirse en asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con él, pero hace ocho años se quedó callado y las cosas resultaron en un muy grande mal entendido.

Que aún ahora sigue lastimando a sus amigos.

Sinceramente, ambos son unos idiotas: Akashi Seijuro y Furihata Kouki, era obvio para todos que ambos se gustaban, ambos actuaban estúpidamente en la presencia del otro, se sonrojaban y el nerviosismo se desbordaba en ambos cuando estaban juntos y no sabían qué hacer o de qué hablar, fue tan irritante que Kuroko quería tomarlos a ambos de sus cabezas huecas y hacerlos besarse, tal vez, de esa manera lo sabrían... desafortunadamente para ambos, Kise siempre estuvo ahí para detenerlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Kuroko asiente.

Kouki inmediatamente piensa que: _Eso no puede ser verdad._

_¿Por qué le gustaría a alguien como Akashi?_

—Luego de la Winter Cup de nuestro primer año pasaron muchas cosas y una de ellas es que Akashi-kun tomó un interés especial en ti, que más tarde se volvió en amor, Furihata-kun, nunca antes había visto a Akashi-kun tan estúpidamente enamorado, y la prueba de ello es que, tenía miedo de confesarse y que lo rechazaras.

Kouki sonrió sin sonreír, sintiéndose como un estúpido. Eso fue en el pasado, por cualquier extraño milagro que hizo que Akashi se sintiera de esa manera hacia él, eso ya no importa, Kouki había hecho algo imperdonable, no solo se aprovechó de la forma débil y vulnerable de Akashi, también le quitó años de la vida de Kousei que no volverían por más que lo quisiera.

Nadie podría seguir amando a la persona que le quitó todo. Akashi no podía seguir amándolo luego de saber lo que ocurrió aquella noche, que le ocultó la existencia de su hijo y que, antes de que Masaomi llegará, nunca tuvo el valor de pensar en regresar por su propia voluntad para enfrentarlo.

Definitivamente Akashi no amaría más a un cobarde como él.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo aleja de sus pensamientos obscuros, ese debe ser Masaomi-sama y su pequeño niño; se levanta del sofá, debería haber limpiado la mesa antes de que regresaran, pero mientras más navegaba en una bruma de pensamientos, más rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Aparto todo rastro de lágrimas de su cara y, como es usual, sonríe para recibir a Kousei, sin embargo, no es una sonrisa que tenga que forzar, incluso si se está hundiendo en el infierno de la desesperación, la sola mención de su bebé bastaba para que, sin importar qué, Kouki sonría y se olvide de todo.

— ¡Kousei, Masaomi-sama, bienvenidos de vuelta! — Lo único que lo consuela ahora mismo es saber que pronto regresará a su hogar y que todo esto, podrá olvidarlo por un momento, hasta que la magnitud de lo que ha hecho lo golpeara como una ola del mar embravecida. — ¡Hice curry para la cena! ¿Les gustaría comer ahora o darse un baño primero? — El ceño de Kouki se frunce cuando no obtiene la respuesta usual; Kousei positivamente aliciente en cenar primero, Masaomi en total acuerdo con el niño, porque definitivamente la comida de Kouki es deliciosa.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego...

—Me gustaría tener una explicación primero, Kouki. — El castaño se detuvo cuando la figura vagamente familiar se mostró frente a él.

Akashi Seijuro.

Un Akashi Seijuro adulto que había perdido por completo cualquier rasgo de la adolescencia, un rostro terriblemente atractivo, para Kouki fue extraño ver esta versión de Seijuro, tan habituado como está al infantil y redondeado rostro de Kousei, fue como tener una foto demasiado real de un pequeño Seijuro.

—Kouki... — La espina dorsal de Kouki se ve invadida por un delicioso escalofrío cuando Seijuro dijo su nombre, es curioso cómo en lugar de correr y encerrarse en cualquiera de las habitaciones del apartamento, Kouki da un paso al frente, porque la voz del hombre frente a él es demasiado sensual e irresistible, es como el canto de las sirenas que atrae a incautos marineros para llevarlos a la perdición y aunque lo saben, porque se les ha advertido sobre la seducción de las sirenas, aun así continúan hacia ellas.

Así es como Kouki se siente ahora, sabe que la presencia de Seijuro en el apartamento es peligrosa, pero algo en su corazón elige deliberadamente ignorar ese hecho, porque en su mente aún resuenan las palabras que Kuroko dijo:

_"A él le gustabas."_

_"Luego de la Winter Cup de nuestro primer año pasaron muchas cosas y una de ellas es que Akashi-kun tomó un interés especial en ti, que más tarde se volvió en amor, Furihata-kun, nunca antes había visto a Akashi-kun tan estúpidamente enamorado, y la prueba de ello es que, tenía miedo de confesarse y que lo rechazaras."_

Akashi pierde la voz, pierde las mil preguntas que tenía para Kouki, toda la ira que se había acumulado durante el viaje de treinta minutos de la empresa al departamento de su padre en Tokio, donde había estado escondiendo a Kouki y su hijo; fue extraño cuando su padre no regreso a Kioto inmediatamente luego de que su viaje a Nagao finalizara, sin embargo, esto no es lo que Akashi esperaba que lo estuviera deteniendo aquí.

Miró alrededor y aunque el departamento era exactamente el mismo que él había visto y a veces, ocupado, de alguna manera con Kouki aquí se sintió diferente, se sintió un poco más como un hogar.

Su corazón que pensaba se había congelado hace ocho años, se resquebrajó cuando Kousei le mostró una foto de Kouki, sonriendo junto a él, pensó que fue por la confusa mezcla de sentimientos que nacieron desde la ira, pasando por la tristeza, hasta la felicidad por volver a ver a Kouki.

Toda racionalidad abandona su mente, porque lo único que puede pensar es en que Kouki se ha vuelto más hermoso, más divino, más irresistible...

Su cabello sigue siendo un desastre bien ordenado, su rostro, sigue mostrándole la misma enternecedora, ingenua y joven expresión que hace ocho años, no obstante hay un toque de madurez en sus ojos que hacen de Akashi un desastre.

Este hombre aquí, frente a él tuvo un hijo con él, pero en ningún momento fue advertido, en ningún momento se le hizo conocedor de este hecho, se perdió todos los grandes eventos en los primeros años de la vida de Kousei, años que no importa lo que haga jamás podrá recuperar, perdió la oportunidad de sostener al pequeño bebé y maravillarse de la sensación que había embargado su corazón al sostener a tan pequeña pero milagrosa vida.

Debería estar furioso, debería estar exigiendo una explicación de porqué hizo lo que hizo, debería simplemente no estar sintiéndose tan estúpidamente feliz, pero lo hace.

Avanza la distancia que lo separa del calor del cuerpo de Kouki, y lo abraza, completamente despierto, completamente sobrio, abraza a Kouki y disfruta de la calidez y suavidad que le ofrecen el embriagador aroma del castaño, el mismo aroma que hace ocho años se negó a disfrutar porque pensó que estaba traicionado su corazón.

Si no hubiese sido Kouki, Akashi estaría completa e irracionalmente desquiciado.

Sin embargo, ahora, puede dejar ir esa carga.

Es algo que jamás le confesó a su padre, que incluso él se negó a admitir y la principal razón del porqué, corto todo posible contacto con Kouki, porque... se negó incluso a escuchar el nombre de Kouki de los labios de otra persona. Porque, nunca supo que Kouki había desaparecido hace ocho años.

Porque incluso pensar en él, era algo que lo atormentaba día y noche.

Hace ocho años, Seijuro se acostó, con quien él pensó era un completo desconocido, pero... ¿Por qué se había sentido demasiado bien y correcto hacerlo? ¿Por qué disfruto de los besos del extraño? ¿Por qué anhelo el cuerpo pequeño, tembloroso y calido que estaba bajo su control? ¿Por qué su corazón, su cuerpo y su mente disfrutaron de ese acto carnal, cuando estaba enamorado de Kouki? ¿Por qué aún ahora recuerda el aroma del hombre al que beso con pasión? Fue un aroma adictivo, estaba ligeramente mezclado con el aroma del alcohol, pero se negó a desaparecer o perder contra el licor y se quedó ahí para hacerlo enloquecer y hacerlo perder todo el control que Akashi Seijuro puede tener.

Y por eso actuó como un animal en celo.

Y no le importo la comodidad o el placer del extraño que se atrevió a despertar esa clase de sentimientos en él ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo sentir de esa manera cuando en su corazón el único al que amaba era a Kouki?

Kouki.

Kouki.

Kouki.

Ahora lo sabe, porque fue Kouki.

Nunca traicionó a su corazón, no fue un extraño, fue Kouki.

Por eso, se sintió tan correcto, porque incluso si sus sentidos estaban perturbados por el alcohol, su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo reaccionaron a los toques, a los besos de su alma gemela.

No puede pensar en nada más.

—Lo siento. — Murmuró, ahora que puede darle un rostro a la persona que siempre aparece en sus sueños, Akashi se siente completamente estúpido y preocupado, — Yo no fui amable, yo descargue toda mi frustración en una persona, sin saber que era Kouki y me arrepiento por ello. Pero es algo que pasó hace ocho años y por más culpable o arrepentido que este, no puedo cambiarlo, solo puedo pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de arreglarlo, si Kouki me lo permite.

Probablemente Kouki, aun en shock, aun disfrutando de lo que parecía ser un sueño demasiado hermoso, no se dio cuenta de que Akashi estaba proponiendo pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, así que estúpidamente, encantadoramente, asintió.

Y Akashi debió decir más, debió pedir una explicación más a fondo, debió tomar la mano de Kouki y pedirle, de la manera más cariñosa y suave que le dijera todo y al mismo tiempo decirle todo.

Decirle que lo amó durante los tres años de preparatoria, que lo amo y lo siguió amando, incluso en su desastrosa red de sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados, que esa fue la razón de toda esa confusión, debió decirle que nunca hubo ni habrá otra persona a la que ame más que a él.

Pero las palabras se quedaron en silencio cuando Akashi posó sus labios en los contrarios, embargado por la felicidad y el anhelo.

Y al principio fue un pequeño roce, tan tierno y casto, sus labios solo tocaban los labios de Kouki, pero solo ese contacto le bastaba, solo ese pequeño roce hacía que su mundo entero se detuviera, solo esperando que este momento durara una eternidad.

...

El aroma de la habitación que Kouki habita en el apartamento de su padre, huele a las rosas del florero en la mesa de noche que seguramente Kouki colocó ahí, y al suavizante de telas que la empleada siempre ha utilizado, pero el aroma a chocolate de la piel de Kouki no se pierde entre todos ellos, incluso es más fuerte, le llama y él desesperado la toca, la besa, la adora.

Dentro de la habitación el clima es fresco pero sus pieles son calientes, solo una puerta cerrada bajo llave por el mismo Akashi, es la única protección que tienen ante el mundo entero, la única cosa que los separa del mundo real, ahora mismo todo lo que necesitan está en ese pequeño lugar, ellos dos y su amor, no hay más y no necesitan más.

—No tengas miedo. — Akashi susurra gentilmente y besa la mano de Kouki, siente el pequeño temblor y su mano sube hasta la barbilla del castaño. — No haré nada que tú no quieras, solo dilo y me detendré. — El pelirrojo besa con ternura la mejilla de Kouki y se coloca suavemente entre las piernas del castaño, apartándolas la una de la otra con paciencia.

El cuerpo desnudo de Kouki es una vista para disfrutar y apreciar, cada parte del cuerpo de Kouki desprendía sensualidad y solamente le incitaban a perder el control.

Kouki es hermoso, su piel morena es suave y adictiva, sus hombros son delicados, su espalda es el perfecto lienzo para dejar marcas y mordidas, sus piernas hermosamente contorneadas y el interior de su muslo es el área que lo hace vibrar cuando la besa y lame.

Todo el cuerpo del castaño es un mar de nervios sensitivos, Akashi está aprendiendo esto y si es posible, se fascina aún más.

—No tengo miedo, es solo... que estoy un poco nervioso. — Kouki sostuvo las sábanas con sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza, al igual que sus labios para evitar un grito agudo cuando siente la dureza de Akashi alinearse con su entrada, cierra sus ojos y gira su cabeza hacia la derecha sobre la almohada, escucha a Akashi reír y piensa que incluso el sonido de su risa es hermoso.

Su ceño se frunce, estúpidamente adorable.

Con dulzura, paciencia (que Akashi no sabe de dónde ha sacado) y suavidad, el pelirrojo volvió a tomar los labios de Kouki, esta vez siendo el beso un poco más profundo, los labios de Kouki eran delgados, ahora estaban rojos y visiblemente hinchados por todas las veces que Akashi los ha besado, mordido y chupado, siguen siendo suaves, ellos son perfectos para ser besados.

Kouki suspira entre los besos y sus caderas se mueven en automático, logrando que ambos gruñan desesperados.

Akashi tomo de la cintura al castaño y lo hizo acercarse más a él, siempre con suavidad y cuidado para no lastimarlo, el castaño por su parte no oponía ninguna resistencia, disfrutando de aquella placentera fricción.

Pero necesitaba más.

—Akashi-kun... Seijuro... Sei... es suficiente, ¡por favor! — Kouki soltó las sabanas para cubrirse la cara, sin poder creer lo que acabada de decir, sentía su rostro completamente caliente, pero él necesitaba a Seijuro, lo necesitaba ahora, sin embargo, su amante solamente estaba jugando con él, empujándose cuidadosamente, solamente para hacerlo suspirar cuando siente la dura y caliente carne intentar entrar en él, no obstante esa sensación se le es quitada brutalmente. — Sei... — su voz se escucha desesperada, y lo está, Kouki está completamente desesperado, — es suficiente, por favor...

El juego previo había sido el infierno en vida, cuando Seijuro lo tomó entre sus labios y chupo su pene hasta hacerlo venir solo con su boca, luego se corrió una segunda vez en su estómago con los tres dedos de Akashi haciéndolo gritar y jadear, moviendo sus caderas, jodiendose él mismo, escuchando la voz lasciva de Seijuro.

_"¿Se siente así de bien Kouki? Te estas jodiendo tu solo... debe sentirse bien, ¿eh?"_

Por supuesto que se sentía bien... La sensación de ser tocado por la persona que ama, cada roce, cada caricia, todo ello se multiplicaba por mil, su piel ardía al contacto con la de Seijuro, su corazón latía con fuerza, su mente se perdía entre los dedos del pelirrojo.

—¡Ahmm! — Kouki cubrió su boca, para esconder aquellos vergonzosos sonidos. — Sei...

Pequeñas lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de Kouki se derramaron, bajando con lentitud por sus mejillas y antes de que cayeran y se perdieran entre la almohada y las sábanas, Seijuro las lamió.

—No llores... — Dijo Seijuro, su mano subió y acarició el suave cabello castaño, colocando un mechón de este tras la oreja de Kouki.

—E-es... qu-que... ¡Nggh!— Entonces las manos de Kouki se deslizaron sobre el cuello de Seijuro, su voz estaba impregnada en sensualidad, deseo y necesidad. — Se siente demasiado bien... — Cuatro dulces palabras que lo llevaron a la perdición, a la locura. No sabía si Kouki se daba cuenta de que los gestos que hacía lo único que provocan en Seijuro era despertar sus bajos instintos.

—¡Kouki! — Seijuro lo abrazó con desesperación, había querido ser amable y suave, gentil y paciente, pero no podía más...

—¡SEI! — Kouki grito, lleno de doloroso placer cuando sintió el pene de Seijuro abrirse camino dentro de él.

—Lo siento...

Seijuro se aferró al cuerpo de Kouki, mientras mantenía un ritmo casi brutal al entrar y salir del interior de Kouki, quería saborear el dulce aroma que desprendía la piel del castaño y los gemidos que Kouki trataba de contener al cubrir su boca con sus manos.

Pronto aquellas manos se aferraron de nuevo al cuello del pelirrojo, Kouki rodeo la cintura de Seijuro con sus piernas invitándolo a empujar mucho más profundo dentro de él.

—¡Ngh! — Seijuro gruñó, la sensación era mil veces mejor de lo que podía recordar.

— ¡Ahhhh! — Gemía el castaño. Su voz impregnada en placer — ¡Seijuro, Ahhhh! — Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Seijuro, arañando cuando el placer lo superaba. — ¡Ahhh, muévete más! — Seijuro no espero ni un segundo para cumplir el deseo de Kouki, varias embestidas profundas y Seijuro golpeó su punto dulce, haciéndole gritar de placer. — ¡SEIJURO!

Seijuro seguía golpeado ese punto que le generaba tanto placer al castaño, y Kouki no pudo más que soltar el cuello de Seijuro para volver a cubrir su boca con ambas manos. El placer era tanto que Kouki dejo de pensar por unos instantes en cualquier cosa que no fuera Seijuro y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Las embestidas continuaron más fuertes, certeras y profundas.

—Kou.. ki...

—Seijuro... Sei...

Kouki seguía luchando por no gritar ante el placer que Seijuro le brindaba, descubriendo su boca, las manos de Kouki nuevamente abrazaron al hombre, embriagándose con la fragancia sensual y masculina que desprendía.

Su boca nuevamente reclamó la de Seijuro, ahogando sus gritos y gemidos dentro del beso.

Salto cuando sintió la mano de Seijuro aprisionando su pene, masajeandolo.

— ¡Ahhh!

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido, ante la voz tan sensual y excitante de Kouki, su mano siguió subiendo y bajando, mientras embestía con fuerza, lo sentía estaba cerca de terminar y Kouki no se quedaba atrás.

El primero en correrse fue Kouki, mientras que Seijuro se vino segundos después en el interior del castaño.

Kouki respiraba agitadamente y Seijuro no pudo despegar la vista del hermoso hombre debajo suyo, las mejillas rojizas, sus hermosos ojos conteniendo lágrimas de placer, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, cubierto de una fina capa de sudor.

— ¿Seijuro? — Lo llamó por su nombre, entonces Seijuro se acercó lentamente para abrazarlo fuertemente, casi desesperadamente, con miedo.

Tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, demasiado hermoso y al despertar, Kouki no estaría ahí, ni Kousei y su vida, transcurrirá como hasta ahora, fría y solitaria.

* * *

Kouki se despertó bajo la atenta mirada de Kousei, que reflejaba nada más que absoluta preocupación, eso fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar la sensación de tener a Seijuro todavía dentro de él y la felicidad que eso le hacía sentir.

— ¿Ese hombre vino aquí?

¿Ese hombre? Kouki vio la nota que Kousei sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos.

Esa era la perfecta y elegante letra de Seijuro.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, una estúpida sonrisa adorno sus labios y que se borró inmediatamente ante la idea de estar desnudo y con restos de semen en su cuerpo y dentro de él, mientras Kousei estaba en la habitación, casi lo hicieron arrepentirse de todo lo que había pasado ahí.

Quería cubrirse inmediatamente, ¿Qué clase de madre era si le mostraba esta apariencia tan vergonzosa a su hijo de siete años de edad?

(No le importa que tan inteligente o maduro sea Kousei, aún era un niño.)

Pero, inmediatamente se dio cuenta, las sábanas estaban limpias y eran de otro color a las que él recuerda, su cuerpo aunque se sentía adolorido, se sentía limpio y está vestido con una pijama que por supuesto él no recuerda haberse puesto.

¿Esto lo hizo Seijuro? ¿Cambio las sabanas, limpio su cuerpo y lo cambio?

—Mamá... lo siento, fue mi culpa... Seijuro se enteró de ti, porque yo estaba muy enojado y solo quería decirle lo genial y hermosa que es mi mamá... — Kouki dejo de disfrutar de la nube de felicidad en donde estaba cuando escucho el tono quebrado de su hijo. — Lo siento mucho.

Kousei estaba... intentando no llorar.

—¿Enojado? ¿Por qué te sentirías de esa manera con tu pad—?

—¡Él no es mi padre! — Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Kousei molesto, tan molesto que incluso interrumpió sus palabras.

Ambos se sorprendieron, por diferentes cosas, Kouki porque no podía entender a Kousei, Kousei porque se había arrepentido casi al mismo instante que le hablo de esa manera a su madre, él nunca, jamás había hecho nada así.

—¡Lo siento mami! — Kousei se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, aterrado de haber hecho sentir mal a Kouki, tenía miedo de que su madre se decepcione de él, Kousei espero ser apartado y lo entendería, que hizo algo mal y que merece ser castigado.

Pero no mentiría si dijera que se sintió completamente a salvo cuando su madre lo abrazó y envolvió en su cálido aroma familiar.

—¿Por qué estabas enojado? — Kouki se apartó un poco del abrazo y sujetó la barbilla de Kousei para que pudiera ver ese gran y hermoso par de gemas rubí. No creía que Seijuro pudiera ser un hombre malvado con Kousei, no por la forma en que no le reclamo a él, entonces, Kousei debió ser el único que nunca debió conocer la ira de Seijuro, porque toda la culpa recaía en Kouki. — Kousei... — Pero Kousei se negó a decir nada.

No quería que su mamá sufriera una vez más.

No sabía porque Seijuro salió corriendo de la oficina esa misma mañana luego de ver una foto de su madre, no sabía porque esa nota estaba aquí, qué es lo que "Necesitamos hablar, regresaré lo más pronto posible Kouki." significaba.

—Kousei, ¿no le dirás a mamá? — Kousei abrió sus ojos con terror cuando lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los hermosos ojos color chocolate de su madre, nunca, nunca antes Kousei había hecho llorar a su madre de esa manera.

(Las lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad, no cuentan, porque esas son buenas lágrimas.)

—¿No confías en mí?

—¡Confío en mamá! — Kousei se aferró a su madre y por primera vez en muchos años, lloró.

Kouki estaba visiblemente en pánico.

Había muy pocas cosas por las que Kousei lloraba, ni siquiera de bebé lloró mucho, solo cuando tenía hambre y quería que mamá lo alimentara o cuando se sentía incómodo; al ir creciendo, fue más evidente que no lloraba como cualquier otro niño, Kousei fue extremadamente tolerante cuando se caía o cuando sus juguetes favoritos se rompían.

Solo lloro cuando se trataba de Kouki. Cuando temió decepcionarlo o cuando temió perderlo.

—Mamá, vámonos, regresemos a casa... yo, no quiero nada de Seijuro, si él no puede amarte, entonces... yo no puedo amarlo a él. Sí solo ama y amara a otra persona, entonces supongo que yo tampoco puedo ser amado por él. Y él no puede decir que esa persona es más hermosa, adorable y encantadora que tú. ¡Nadie es mejor que mi mamá!

* * *

—¿Qué quieres para cenar? — Kouki sostenía la mano de Kousei, regresando a casa luego de un día que pensó, nunca volvería a repetirse en su vida, sin embargo, con una de sus manos sosteniendo la pequeña pero cálida mano de Kousei y con la otra tocando su estómago, aún completamente plano... Kouki se sintió extrañamente feliz.

Incluso si Seijuro ya no lo amaba más, Kouki lo amaría hasta que la vida se acabe, e incluso piensa, podría amarlo más allá de eso.

No le dolió tanto como hubiera pensado, saber que Seijuro tenía ya a una persona que amaba, pero si fue estúpido de su parte elegirlo a él solo por la responsabilidad que sentía hacia Kousei o hacia él.

_"Lo siento."_

_"Yo no fui amable, yo descargue toda mi frustración en una persona, sin saber que era Kouki y me arrepiento por ello. Pero es algo que pasó hace ocho años y por más culpable o arrepentido que este, no puedo cambiarlo, solo puedo pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de arreglarlo, si Kouki me lo permite."_

Y él que había pensado que Seijuro realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él porque aun sentía algo por él, ¡Qué feliz fue por un momento!

Una felicidad que no merecía en absoluto.

Pero los momentos de eterna felicidad que vivió antes de que una roca quebrara ese espejo, es algo que nadie podría quitarle, así se sintio ser amado por Seijuro, incluso si solo fue culpa o arrepentimiento.

—¡Sopa de tofu!

—¡Ok!

Kouki se rio.

Todo estaría bien, nada tenía que cambiar. Solo habría en su vida doble felicidad cuando el bebé en su estómago naciera. Y Kouta y sus padres estarían ahí para él también.

— _Tengo que avisarle a Kouta... ¿Se molestara conmigo otra vez?_

—¿Puedo unirme a esa encantadora cena?

Los pensamientos de Kouki fueron interrumpidos, por una voz, masculina, elegante y que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, Kousei inmediatamente se colocó frente a su madre, quien elevó su mirada para ver al hombre que lo llevó al paraíso y lo arrojó al infierno casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Esa fue la pequeña voz de su hijo, Kouki vio detrás de Seijuro y esa era su casa, ese era su jardín a medio podarse porque Kouki tuvo que ir al medico y no pudo terminar de cuidar las flores y las hortalizas, entonces Kouki tenía la misma duda que Kousei.

¿Qué hacía Seijuro en un lugar en medio de la nada?

¿Cómo supo de este lugar?

Kousei había hecho que Masaomi prometiera que no le diría en donde estaban y si Kousei confío en Masaomi, Kouki también lo hizo, el hombre no diría nada...

¿Por qué está aquí?

Su corazón se aceleró... casi quiso llorar al darse cuenta que la única cosa que podría traer a Seijuro aquí, es...

—Kousei.

¿Está aquí para llevárselo? Es su derecho como padre querer verlo y querer pasar tiempo con su hijo, pero ahora Kouki no quiere dejarlo ir. Y sabe que está siendo infantil y egoísta.

—Estoy aquí porque mi felicidad está aquí, es tan simple como eso. — Seijuro dijo, pero en todo momento sus ojos no dejaron de ver a Kouki y eso solo hizo que el castaño se sintiera abrumado con la intensa mirada y el peso de las palabras de Seijuro.

¿Su felicidad está aquí?

¿Kousei?

—Kouki — Seijuro llamó su nombre de una manera que nadie nunca lo había hecho, el pelirrojo sonrió suavemente, luego dijo: — No importa a donde vayas, te seguiré incluso si huyes al mismísimo infierno.

—Akashi-kun... ¿Por qué...?

Kouki no dijo más al darse cuenta de que Kousei había avanzado dos pasos más, demasiado lejos de su cuerpo tembloroso y no muy cerca de Akashi y su poderosa aura de macho Alfa.

—¡Vete! ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Mamá y yo no te necesitamos! ¡Regresa con esa persona a la que amas más que a nosotros!

El castaño extendió su mano para tratar de alcanzar el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, sus hombros estaban temblando y Kouki está seguro que está tratando de contener sus lágrimas, él no puede soportarlo, no puede soportar las lágrimas de Kousei y aún menos que llore porque piense que su padre no lo ama.

Seijuro lo ama, puede decirlo por la forma en que lo ve ahora mismo, está aceptando todo el dolor y la ira que Kousei le lanza, sin queja alguna.

Kouki quiere llorar.

Seijuro avanzó la distancia que lo separó de su hijo, su hijo que llora, que grita, que le exige que se aleje, Seijuro desearía poder hacerlo, desearía poder cumplir con los deseos de su hijo, pero eso es imposible y espera que algún día Kousei lo perdone, pero él no puede, no quiere dejarlos ir otra vez.

—¡VETE! —Kousei abre sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas cuando siente los brazos de Seijuro rodeándolo con fuerza y por más que se niegue, se retuerza, le grité, su padre no lo soltara.

Y, antes de darse cuenta, no quiere que lo deje ir.

Pero si esta persona no puede amar a su madre...

—Lo siento, lo que escuchaste ese día en la oficina, la persona a la que amo y amare, que es hermosa, encantadora y adorable más que cualquier otra persona, es de quien me enamore hace muchos años, Kousei. — Su hijo que se había calmado en sus brazos, volvió a querer apartarlo con mucha más fuerza. — Es la persona que me enseñó que la valentía viene de muchas maneras, a veces, de temblorosas maneras. Es la persona que no hizo nada para llamar mi atención y aun así, termine locamente, profundamente enamorado de él. — Seijuro sostuvo con extremado cuidado al niño, estaba siendo cruel, pero necesitaba decirlo todo.

—¡Callate! — No quería escuchar... ¡No quería que su mamá escuchara! ¡Su mamá! ¡El bebé!

—Esa persona a la que amo con todo mi corazon, es y seguirá siendo por siempre, no importa lo que suceda: Furihata Kouki.

Kouki se cubrió la boca para evitar un sollozo, por las palabras que Seijuro derramó, sentía que le dolía el corazón al pensar en Seijuro sintiéndose de esa manera por otra persona que no era él, hasta que escucho su propio nombre saliendo de los labios del pelirrojo, hasta que se vio reflejado en los ojos adoradores de Seijuro.

Kousei se detuvo también, casi inmediatamente. Dejando que Seijuro lo acomoda en sus brazos, sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo cuando elevo su mirada y busco la de su padre, que en ningún momento dejó de ver a su madre.

—¿Amas a mamá?

—Si, amo a tu madre, amo a Furihata Kouki, es la única person que amo y amare por el resto de mi vida.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué dijiste eso en tu oficina?

—Porque no sabia que tu madre era Kouki, ya sabes le gusta mucho correr y eso hizo hace ocho años, sin embargo, yo tampoco lo busque. Por que hice algo que creí que no me hacía merecedor del cariño de tu madre.

Kousei asintió, tratando de comprenderlo.

—¿Me amas?

—Te amo. — Ni una sola duda. Kousei lo aprobó.

Sin embargo, aún faltaba algo.

—Entonces... — Alzando su mano y apuntando a su mamá, Kousei pregunto otra vez: — ¿También lo amarás?

Eso fue lo suficientemente desconcertante para que Seijuro despega su mirada de la figura de Kouki, mirando a Kousei sin entender las acciones del niño.

Kouki no podía hablar, no solo por el llanto, porque sentía que iba a gritar si dejaba de cubrirse la boca con las manos, sino también por los nervios.

¿Qué dirá Akashi cuando lo sepa?

Esperaba, realmente esperaba que se sintiera igual o más feliz de lo que se sintió hoy al saber de su embarazo.

—A mi hermanito o hermanita que está en el estómago de mamá.

Kousei rodó sus ojos, al tener que explicarle eso a su padre, era bastante obvio al menos para él.

—La doctora dice que tiene ocho semanas, así que aún falta mucho tiempo para que nazca, pero ¡Yo ya lo amo!

Kouki sollozo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Seijuro se abrieron con total asombro y la velocidad con que su cabeza se alzó, pudo haber roto algo en su cuello, sin embargo, no pareció ni siquiera molestar al pelirrojo, buscando la mirada de Kouki que confirmara que lo que dijo su hijo era verdad y la respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento de Kouki, tan lento, tan pequeño que pudo no ser eso en realidad, de no ser porque las manos del castaño acunando su vientre aun sin signos de ningún embarazo.

La mira de Kouki se tornó dulce en un instante cuando acaricio su estomago y eso fue todo.

Dejo a Kousei en el piso, con movimientos suaves, acomodo la ropa del niño, luego lentamente se puso de pie, quedando frente a la persona que le está dando la mayor felicidad del mundo, una vez más...

No hubo dudas, no hubo preguntas. Lo que Kouki temió, es que Seijuro pensara que este bebé no era suyo, tuvo que reírse cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era absurdo.

Desde hace ocho años atrás.

Seijuro lo abrazo, y Kouki disfruto de ese abrazo y el aroma de la colonia de Seijuro que se mezcló con el aroma de la tierra y el campo.

—Lo siento por irme sin decir nada.

—No, es mi culpa, si ese día nos hubiéramos sentado y hablar correctamente, en lugar de dejarme llevar por mi deseo... nada de esto habría pasado.

Si Kouki pudiera cambiar una sola cosa en su vida, sería haber tenido el valor para enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia Akashi Seijuro de una manera más madura, afrontar sus errores y pedir la ayuda de sus padres...

¿Qué diferente hubiera sido si Seijuro supo desde el principio la existencia de Kousei?

—De verdad lo siento, por Kousei, por ti... fui muy egoísta.

—Estoy un poco molesto por eso, pero... Kousei es un niño tan bueno, eres una mamá maravillosa, Kouki. Yo... no creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor que tú. — Seijuro beso la frente del castaño, Kouki cerró sus ojos ante muestras de afecto tan dulces y suaves, esa fue la primera vez que alguien aparte de Kousei hacía esto. Especialmente, porque era la persona que su corazón anhelaba. — Dejame ser el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo, y cásate conmigo, Kouki.

—Sí. —Kouki decidió por el momento lanzar todo al infierno, él era bueno en ello. Por ahora, lo unico que queria disfrutar era esto.

Ya había estado separado de Seijuro durante mucho tiempo aun cuando sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

—Vamos a casarnos después de la cena. — Kouki se rio. — ¿Qué? Es sopa de tofu mi favorita.

—Bien, tienes que terminar toda la sopa, si no, no nos casaremos, por lo menos no después de la cena.

**Epílogo...**

Ocho años después...

—¿Y? ¿Mamá y papá se casaron después de la cena? — La pequeña niña miraba expectativa por la respuesta de su hermano mayor, Seiki a su lado, aunque ya había escuchado antes esa historia, nunca dejó de prestar atención, aun si ya sabía la respuesta.

—No.

Masaomi paso la página de su periódico, sonriendo ante la decepción de Kaori.

—Pero... pero... ¡¿Por qué?!

—Papá no termino la sopa de tofu. — La linda y encantadora castaña exclamó casi con horror, ¡¿Quién no se terminaría la sopa de tofu de su madre?! O, en todo caso, cualquier platillo que su madre cocine.

¡A mamá no le gusta que desperdicien comida!

Kousei se rió de la forma en que Kaori actuó, luego su mirada viajó hacia Seiki, quien había reaccionado de la misma manera la primera vez que escucho esta historia.

Ambos niños castaños, lo miraron con impaciencia, queriendo escuchar el final de la historia. Seiki y su mirada color chocolate era una réplica idéntica a su madre, Kaori y sus ojos rojos fue la combinación perfecta de sus padres.

—¡Es que la sopa tenía también algas!

—¡EWWWW! ¡ALGAS! — Seiki y Kaori dijeron con horror. Kousei también tembló al recordar aquello, porque realmente odio a su padre cuando su perfecta y deliciosa sopa de tofu, se convierte en una sopa de tofu con algas.

Él la comió completa, no dejó ni un alga, porque sabía que su mamá se molestaria si lo hacía, lo mismo sucedía con Seiki y Kaori, el aborrecimiento hacia esa única comida es algo que viene de nacimiento, seguramente por culpa de su padre, así que no pueden evitarlo, así como tampoco pueden evitar comerlo a menos que quieran ver a mamá enojada.

Papá también lo hace.... O intenta hacerlo.

—¡Kousei-nii! — Seiki sujeto su mano, y Kousei sonrio, desde que Seiki nació, todos han tenido cierta debilidad por este niño que es una pequeña miniatura de su madre, con todos esos temblores en su cuerpo cuando está asustado y la facilidad con la que llora, incluso Kaori con cinco años de edad tiene ese sentido de protección hacia Seiki, que es dos años mayor que ella. — ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros luego de la escuela?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Te lo prometí y soy un hermano mayor que cumple sus promesas! — Eso y no tiene forma de negarse a nada de lo que Seiki le pida.

—¡Yey! — Ambos niños se alegraron. Y después de que terminaron su desayuno, correrán hacia el estudio de papá o nada hará que ese hombre baje a desayunar dejando sus documentos de lado, solo Kouki es capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora mismo su madre está en un viaje con Kuroko y Kise.

Masaomi deja el periodico de lado y ve a Seiki y a la pequeña Kaori correr, no sin antes dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hermano mayor y su abuelo.

Esta es la vida que Masaomi atesora más que nada.

—Abuelo...

—¿Dime, Kousei?

—¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta?

—No lo sé...

—Esa vez, la primera vez que vi a papá... no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero todo estuvo planeado ¿verdad?, que papá dijera tales cosas, que yo escuchara para que me molestara y dijera cosas que no debería haber dicho. — Kousei bebió de su jugo de naranja, en realidad no necesitaba una respuesta, este hombre era Akashi Masaomi, la primera persona que lo derrotó y el Akashi a quien más respeta, incluso un poco más que a su padre.,

—Por supuesto, fui yo.

Kousei se ríe, sería tonto molestarse por algo que ocurrió hace ocho años y que fue, el factor que determinó la felicidad de su mamá, la de su padre y su propia felicidad.

Akashi Masaomi, era un gran empresario, un padre que aun ahora siguen esforzándose, pero realmente fue un excelente abuelo.

—¡No podía dejarlo en manos de Seijuro! ¡Mi perfecta nuera estaba en juego!

_"¡Masaomi-sama la cena esta lista!"_

_"Masaomi-sama ¿Qué le gustaría para desayunar?"_

_"Masaomi-sama ¡Deje flores en su habitación, espero que no le moleste, pero es que ellas se veian lindas!"_

_"¡Masaomi-sama, bienvenido de vuelta! Aquí, sus pantuflas."_

_"¡Masaomi-sama, el baño está listo!"_

_"¡Masaomi-sama, no es bueno trabajar tanto!"_

_"¡Masaomi-sama le traje té y galletas!"_

_"Masaomi-sama, sus hombros se ven tensos, si no le molesta solía darle masajes a mi papá ¿Puedo intentarlo?"_

—Y eso fueron solo cinco días en los que Kouki me cuido como si fuera su padre.

Y Kousei se ríe... y es el momento perfecto para que Seijuro entre al comedor siendo llevado por dos pequeñas personas, que inmediatamente se unen a la risa de su hermano mayor, Seijuro alzó una de sus cejas con evidente confusión.

—¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta, Kousei tiene que limpiarse las lágrimas que la risa ha dejado.

—¡Nada, papá! ¡Solo estoy feliz! ¡Los amo a todos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y fin.
> 
> Aclaró que aún me faltaría un extra, pero si, oficialmente este es el final.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que votaron y comentaron! Ustedes son tan lindos!!! 
> 
> PD: No creen que ese Akashi es un ídolo?, wey, me embarazo a Kouki con una sola vez, en las dos veces! xD 


	6. Fotos y discusiones.

Akashi Seijuro tenía un problema. Y ese problema tenía la forma de un niño de siete años sentado frente a él en completo silencio.

Sin embargo, él había pensado que todo entre ambos se solucionó. Luego de que todos los malentendidos fueron aclarados, Seijuro creyó que el silencio de Kousei mientras se planeaba la boda, la sonrisa del niño cuando los vio en el altar y el afectuoso abrazo que le dio en el aeropuerto cuando se llevó a Kouki de luna de miel por dos meses recorriendo gran parte del mundo, fueron señales de que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Es decir, el niño incluso cambió su nombre, dejó de ser Furihata y pasó a ser un Akashi. A Seijuro no le habría importado si decidía no hacerlo, a él le bastaba con tener a Akashi Kouki (y sabía que Kousei amaba mucho a su madre, nada lo habría hecho más feliz que continuar con el apellido Furihata y Seijuro quería todo lo que hiciera feliz a su hijo).

Pero entonces, luego de dos meses en el paraíso, es inevitable que regresen a casa, con su padre y su hijo esperando por ellos, excepto que, no es una reunión tan cálida como imagino. No para él al menos, su padre y Kousei definitivamente aman tener de regreso a Kouki, puede ver la sonrisa de Kousei y su emoción, arrastrando a su madre a la sala, sentándose junto a él, le habla por lo que son horas de cualquier cosa, desde lo que hizo cuando Hikaru vino para jugar, hasta el sueño que tuvo la noche pasada, ignorando completamente a Seijuro colocó la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y le pide que acaricie su cabeza hasta que se duerma.

Es una imagen demasiado adorable.

Kousei sabe que fue demasiado infantil, pero él soportó diligentemente mientras veía como un casi extraño se llevaba a su madre lejos de él, sonrío porque su madre estaba feliz y se veía demasiado hermoso en el altar, vestido de blanco y llevando consigo la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto antes ¿cómo podría hacer algo para estropear el día más feliz de su madre, luego de días de tristeza y llanto? Es por eso que se obligó a ser feliz, dejando ir el apellido de su madre, lo cambio porque le gusto la emoción de su madre cuando le preguntó si él también cambiaría su apellido y suspiro en resignación cuando su madre dijo que todo era decisión suya con un rastro de tristeza y esperanza en el tono de voz de Kouki que Kousei no pudo ignorar.

¿Y el abrazo en el aeropuerto? Bueno, Kousei tenía que ser un buen niño frente a mamá.

Ser un buen niño frente a mamá.

Así que ese es el problema, porque Kousei es un niño lindo, adorable y amoroso cuando Kouki está presente, pero se trasforma en cuanto Kouki se aleja, sigue siendo lindo, pero su sonrisa se desvanece y su voz se apaga, un silencio sepulcral se instala entre ambos y no importa que diga o haga, Kousei no va a responderle.

Seijuro suspira y sonríe ligeramente, después de todo su hijo es un Akashi hecho y derecho, si el niño decidió seguir con esa farsa por el resto de su vida, entonces no habrá poder humano que lo detenga. La cuestión aquí, es que Seijuro también es un Akashi y él lo ha sido toda su vida.

¿Qué sucede cuando un objeto inamovible se topa con una fuerza imparable?

En este caso, la respuesta es fácil, ambos podrían llevar esta farsa hasta el día que mueran.

Pero Seijuro no quiere eso, él quiere una familia, quiere que Kouki, Kousei, el bebé que viene en camino y él sean una familia.

Su padre dijo que tenía que darle tiempo a Kousei, los cambios no son fáciles de aceptar, no importa que Kousei sea un niño superdotado, él sigue siendo un niño de siete años, que ama ser mimado y ser el centro de atención de su madre, y además lo fue por siete años, por siete años no hubo nadie más para Kousei que Kouki.

_—¿Sabes que ese mocoso incluso me retó a una partida de Shogi cuando nos conocimos?_

—Tel... fo... es ... amá... juro... — Dos pequeñas palmas golpean la mesa, Seijuro parpadea una vez y toda su atención regresa a Kousei, pero inmediatamente se pierde cuando nota la foto en la pantalla de su teléfono celular y el icono del teléfono brillando en verde, es una llamada de Kouki.

Es una conversación corta, solo un aviso que hace a Seijuro sonreír como idiota, es una simple oración que hace latir fuertemente a su corazón.

_—¡Pronto regresare a casa, te amo Sei!_

—Regresa a salvo, también te amo Kouki.

Meses atrás, nunca imaginó que tendría este tipo de dulce conversación con Kouki, su esposo.

Todo sería perfecto si Kousei le diera la oportunidad de ser un buen padre...

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Kousei dejará de ser hostil hacia él?

—Esa foto...

¿Qué es lo que hace Taiga cuando uno de sus monstruitos se enoja con él?

—Tienes esa foto...

¿Les compra dulces? ¿A Kousei le gustan los dulces? Ciertamente lo ha visto comer algunos pastelillos, pero...

—... muéstramela...

Seijuro sujeto su mentón con la mano derecha.

También podría comprarle un auto o una isla privada, las acciones no estaban mal, si pudiera invertirlas y...

—¡PAPÁ! — Kousei gritó, abrió sus ojos en cuanto se dio cuenta de la palabra que había salido de sus labios.

Seijuro miró a Kousei, es como si el niño acabara de decir algo increible, que hizo que su pecho se sintiera cálido. Muy, muy cálido.

Por todo lo importante Kousei ignoró completamente la sonrisa de Seijuro y la forma en que lo llamó hace un instante. Colocó un puño frente a su boca y fingió toser. En primer lugar, fue culpa de Seijuro ¿En que estaba pensando tan concentradamente que lo ignoró varias veces?

—La foto... la foto que tienes para el contacto de mamá, muéstramela. — La ceja de Seijuro se arqueó, ¿La foto que coloco en el contacto de Kouki en su teléfono?

Esa fue la foto de su tercer año de preparatoria y el año en que Furihata fue nombrado capitán. La foto en su celular es de Furihata Kouki dejando atrás el número doce y portando con una sonrisa tímida la camiseta con el número cuatro, el mismo número que él. Ese fue el día en que más cerca se sintió del niño castaño, por muy estúpido que sonara.

—Mi mamá me habló muy poco de él y su tiempo en Seirin, yo nunca ví una foto de mi mamá así.... dámela. — Exigió y extendió su mano, completamente decidido.

Seijuro consideraba esa foto como un tesoro, incluso si era su hijo... fue impensable.

—No, es mía.

Una vena salto en la frente del niño, volvió a extender su mano y con una voz decidida dijo:

—Es mi mamá y como su hijo tengo el privilegio de ver todas las fotos que lo incluyan a él, soy completamente absoluto cuando hay fotos de mamá de por medio. He de decir que mi colección de fotos de mamá es extensa, pero una foto más nunca será malo.

Tenía cinco cuando el vecino de al lado, el viejo Jin, se mudó con sus nietas a la ciudad, Kousei y su madre lo ayudaron a mover las cajas y muebles, además de ordenar y barrer el polvo, el viejo Jin fue amable siempre con ellos, y de hecho fue el único al que Kousei llego a respetar y llamar abuelo, el viejo Jin tenía una cámara que ya no utilizaba más, así que simplemente la tomó y la tiro en las manos de un niño de cinco años, lo que podría haber sido ridículo si no fuera Kousei ese niño de cinco años.

Un niño de cinco años jugaría un momento con la cámara y luego de perder el interés la haría a un lado o en caso de no perder el interés, definitivamente no sabría cómo usarla.

Kousei, un niño de cinco años solo tuvo que escuchar al viejo Jin para saber cómo manejar la cámara una sola vez.

Desde entonces los volúmenes de álbumes de fotos de su madre solo aumentan.

Los ojos de Seijuro brillaron con interés.

¿El niño dijo colección de fotos de mamá?

—Tengo al menos dos mil fotografías más, ¿también quieres verlas? Videos, también tengo videos de los juegos de Seirin con Kouki como capitán. ¿Estás interesado en hacer negocios?

Los ojos de Kousei brillaron con interés y Seijuro debe admitir que ambos son dos gotas de agua.

¿Seijuro dijo al menos dos mil fotografías de mamá que no conoce? Además ¿Videos de su mamá como capitán de su equipo de básquet?

—Lo estoy.

No hay duda de que Kousei es hijo suyo.

~~~

Seijuro lo guía en silencio por pasillos que Kousei aún no reconoce, esta casa es simplemente demasiado grande para su gusto.

Extraña un poco su pequeña casa, en Nagao no tiene que caminar por minutos para poder ver o abrazar a su madre, solo necesitaba girarse y su madre estaría dentro de su rango de visión. Pero admite que este lugar es más apropiado para su madre que una casa vieja que pronto comenzará a presentar problemas en la tubería o goteras en el techo.

Su madre merece mucho más y al menos esto, es más adecuado para él.

Se detiene cuando Seijuro se detiene, frente a una puerta doble de madera roja, que Seijuro abre al ingresar un código de Seguridad y su huella dactilar, sea lo que sea que hay detrás de esta puerta, parece ser muy importante para su padre.

Kousei puede darse una idea de lo que hay ahí.

Seijuro empuja la puerta y Kousei no dirá que no está impresionado, es lo menos que esperaba de su padre.

Es una sala de cine. Con una gran pantalla que abarca por lo menos una pared completa de la habitación, una cómoda sala para al menos cinco personas en tonos pastel, negro y rojo; el proyector es una cosa moderna y pequeña que cuelga del techo, listo para reproducir videos en una calidad de video y sonido más allá de la suprema, es lo menos que puede esperar. 

Las luces se atenúan poco a poco y Seijuro presiona un botón de un pequeño control que no sabe de donde salió, sin embargo, le importa poco cuando el rostro de su mami está en una pantalla de 7 metros de largo por 10 de ancho.

—¡Bien hecho, Furi!

Kousei realmente ama a su padre ahora.

* * *

Cuando Kouki regresa, él y Masaomi se encuentran en la puerta principal, con sus siete meses de embarazo Kouki aún se siente con ánimos de cocinar, porque Seiki ha sido un niño tranquilo y no le ha dado ningún problema, no mareos, no ascos y no hinchazón, ni siquiera se siente fatigado, es su segundo embarazo, pero se siente como si no lo estuviera y solo engordo mucho por los antojos de sabores dulces, pero no extraños.

—Es un buen niño. — Masaomi está completamente de acuerdo, además hay un brillo en el rostro de Kouki que lo hace ver más lindo y adorable de lo que ya es. —Estoy seguro de que se va a parecer a ti.

Kouki se ríe ligeramente, se detiene cuando ve las dos figuras dormidas en el sofá de la sala, Kousei recargado en Seijuro y Seijuro sosteniendo a Kousei. Ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Al parecer ya no tengo que preocuparme más por ellos.

—Lo sabías. — Masaomi no pregunto, solo afirmo un hecho. Al fin y al cabo, era un Akashi.

—Sabía.

* * *

Una discusión en la familia Akashi.

_—¡No seas ridículo!_

—Ummm... — Hikaru miro nerviosamente a Kousei.

_—¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!_

—¿Kousei-nii?

_—Eres tú quien se comporta como un niño, no puedo creerlo Seijuro._

—¿Que sucede Hikaru? — Kousei elevo su mirada de la hoja de ejercicios que estaba revisando, Hikaru era un niño listo, es algo que su mamá y papá y casi todos, dicen que heredó de Tetsuya. Así que su trabajo como tutor de Hikaru era el más fácil del mundo. Solo tenía que explicarle algo al niño y casi inmediatamente lo entendía.

_—¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_—¡Seijuro! No volveré a llamarte Sei hasta que reconozcas que te estás comportando como un niño._

—Tus padres están discutiendo...

_—No puedo creer que estés enojado por algo como eso._

—¿Es eso?

Seiki y Kaori corrían detrás del pequeño chihuahua que papá les regaló en la navidad pasada, ignorando completamente los gritos.

Kousei sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso no es una pelea, Hikaru.

—¿No? — Hikaru recibió la hoja que Kousei había estado revisando, una calificación casi perfecta. Frunció su ceño cuando notos los errores.

—No, están siendo ridículamente cursis.

—¿Qué...?

_—¡Se acabó, me voy! ¡Me voy y me llevo todo lo que me pertenece!_

Unos segundos después Seijuro bajo las escaleras mientras Kouki cubría su rostro sonrojado siendo llevado por su esposo como una princesa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Señoras y señores, supongo que con esto, ahora si debemos decirle adiós a este fic.
> 
> yanu-chan Espero que esto haya sido lo que esperabas.
> 
> himitsuakira Espero que estes bien y este capítulo también es para ti. 
> 
> Ahora sí, ADIÓS a Pequeño milagro.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta el mini Emperador, que actúa como un bebé frente a su mamá.
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
